GOLDFISH
by iliella Castra
Summary: her life was not beautiful one, but somehow it's meaningful. Her life is never an easy one, her nightmare still there, and her clan heritage haunting her. She need to found the right memory in her, because the memory she had now is a fake one. She also need to learn more about Ashiya clan. She was scared, but she never alone #kekkaiGenkai Sakura. Adopted Sakura. Itasaku?
1. Prologue

She always wonders, How soul looks like.

The colors of it's skin, the shape of its form, the sounds of its voices.

Someone told her that the souls looks like a goldfish in a pond. It's moves in cycle, and it's eyes only can see the right and the left, never forwards.

And the souls always wander in wonderment, what was right? What was left?

The souls journey never end but also never started. It just a cycle, a loop, born and die, life and death.

Eternally in **endless journey.**


	2. The rat in the gutter

**Scum**. All of them. From her mother to those kids who had been beating her up for hours, like she was just some rat in the gutter. They pulled her hair, slapped her, kicked her in the stomach, all because her pink hairs and wide forehead. Their laughs ringing in her ears make her deaf from their off tune tones.

_Banshee_, she muttered to herself darkly.

She is **useless**. She admitted to herself with defeat. All she could do was nothing, she couldn't protect herself, or even tried to because she thought the effort going to be pointless.

_They are stronger than she is_, she noted to herself.

There is no point for shielding herself from their abusive tendencies, so she just let them do what they want, until they satisfied.

_Just like her mother_, she reminded herself bitterly. Her mother used to lying down there on the floor every night while those dirty old mens, do whatever he wants to please himself.

Her mother was a prostitute, a well known one in the red district. The woman was famous for her pink hairs just like her own hairs, and magenta eyes draw many lustful men wanting to taste her. They called her exotic. And she was proud of it, she deemed herself as a queen until she was pregnant. And the queen title was stripped from her the minute they know she was pregnant, to make everything worse for her the landlord moved her from a luxury rooms, to the small back rooms.

She was furious and resented her baby, she wants abortion, but abortions was forbidden in this _oh, so nice and kind villages_. So she was forced to raise her child, and she sure displeased about that, until her child reach certain age, and she found a good use in her child.

The woman was so happy that her three years old child is **a good punching bag.**

Every time she was angry she abused her own child, screaming, punching and kick her little girl like it was the best thing to do. Even though, the woman finally got her body shape back and works her favorite job again she still sometimes comes to her child rooms, just to relieve her stress.

As for the room the landlord moved the woman back to her old luxury room, while her child is in the hand of the very landlord who intent to train and shape her for a latter good use. Just like when her mother still a child, from what the little girl knows, her mother was sold out by her own parents to the red district since she was eight. At least her mother was eight, while she was not so fortunate like her. She was practically born here, and her only purpose of living is to please a man when she reaches a certain age.

Four years old, and she already knows which part of her body that will please a man. Even though she still a virgin and didn't have to work yet, the landlord already teaches her what she needed to know. The landlord teaches her how to seduce a man, A body part of a man that she needs to pleased, a basic of etiquette because some of the client may came from a noble family. She learned her lessons well and the landlord very satisfy about it. Until one day her mother died from an unknown disease.

The landlord afraid the girl may have a same infectious disease, so he got rid of her by throwing her outside the mansion and told her to live by herself.

At first, she was happy, she finally was free her naive mind tricking her. The girl thinks living in the streets won't be that bad, she lived for five years by now, with her abusive mother and demanding landlord, so a bit of colds weather she can handle.

_But the colds was not the case. _

Apparently she is not the only one who is a homeless in this _oh, so great and kind villages._ The homeless people are even crueler than her mother. It was a living hell, she can't even sleep because the spot is full and occupied by the other and they didn't have intentions to share. They kicked her and stole her sandals. Sometimes they also force her to steal foods from the villagers, when the villagers caught her, they beat her up and called her an **infectious rat. **

On her second day she remembered, visited an orphanage. She was hoping for staying there. But they kick her and scrunch their nose at her appearance. They make shooing gestures with disgust written all over their face.

Now here she is, on her fifth day beating up by the kids who are slightly older than she is. She was tired, hungry and just want this to end. So when the kids approached her and screaming at her, she was just lying there as they push her to the ground and started to kicking her furiously.

"You are hideous! " _I know_.

"You smell like a gutter!" _Well I am_.

"Those hairs is ridiculous, here let me rip it from your head!" _Sure_.

"Just die and kill yourself!" Trust me, **I want to.**

Hours and hours passing by, how many bruises in her body, well she didn't even want to count. She was just lying there in the street even though those kids already gone. She wasn't even able to cry because of everything that has happened in her life, the experiences just numbed her to the point where she could no longer feel anything.

The girl just wanted to sleep, and maybe today she finally could have her rest, she hoped.

So she closed her eyes as people passing be. They were occasionally glancing at her but then averted their gazes when she caught them. Those bystanders, she admitted to herself that she hates them more than her bullies. Because they simply did nothing but watch. What a bullshit when most peoples says, konoha is a nice and kind villages, But the most disgusting peoples and bullies come from the village.

She is about to close her eyes again, but stopped whe she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She was waiting for the next assault or a rare idiot who finds her situation pathetic, which actually **it is.**

Most of the time she got people who need a punching bag when they see her lying there in the streets, vulnerable. And yeah as expected she just let them be until they bored. But on a rare day, she meets idiots who symphatic of her situations, they were mostly offering help to escort back to her home, misunderstood that she was just being bullied. But when they find out she is homeless, they will leave her be and back to mind their own business. In that rare situation, she usually take an advantage to steal their wallets.

But today because she is so damn tired, if the rare idiots is indeed the owner of the footstep, she will just ignore them.

"Kid, are you alright? What happens to you? Where are your parents?" Asked the owner of the footstep as he crouched down beside her.

The girl only stared with bored eyes to the man in front of her, but still refused to answer his question. She was a bit glad that the owner of the footstep is the rare idiots, she wasn't up for another assault.

Not getting any answer from the said girl, the man though the girl is in pain, and therfore it is harder to answer his simple question. So, instead demanding for an answer from the little girl, the man lifted the gir and sat her down.

"Here let me help you." Said the man.

"We need to take you to hospital kid." He said while observing her bruises and scrunch in dismay. The bruise awful, how the girl got that, he is not sure he wants to know as he started to feel uneasy.

She froze at what the man said, before finally speaking for the first time.

"No, I don't want to go there."

The man frowned at her answer, is she scared of the hospital? Well, he hates hospital as well and always ran away from it. But he is a Shinobi, while the girl just a child and her wounds needed immediate treatment. He was struck by the idea to take her by force, But scrapped the idea as he may traumatize the child. So, instead he tried to be more patient.

"Let me take you to your house then?"

He waited again for an answer, he thought maybe if he escorts the girl home, her parents will take her to the hospital.

"I don't have one." She said with defeated voices. her shoulder slump and her gaze is hollow, remind him of haunted house he used to avoid when he was child.

"Well, want to come to my house?" he said unsure, afraid to terrify the girl.

Her eyes wide, when she finally processed his words. She thought he must be joking. An empty eyes of her now filled by many emotions swarming in her eyes. The fear, the distrust, and hope.

_Is he serious? What did he want from me? Can I trust him? _

She wants to ask him that but,

"What...?" Was all she managed to say.

The man observed her at a moment seeing used to be hollow eyes of her that now have a little glint of hope in it. So he stated his intentions again, But with confidence.

"I said, do you want to come to my house? If you don't have any home, I have spare bedroom that you can use, and also a bathroom for you to wash up, I'm not superb at cooking but I think my foods not that bad, Um...so do you want to live with me or not?"

She looks up at the man, and for the first time really see him. Her viridian eyes darted to his brown hair, a senbon in his mouth, and a genuine in his eyes. And suddenly a warms feeling that she feel so strange for her, sips into her heart, and washed all distrust she felt for the man.

_And she genuinely smiles for the first time in her life. _

The man dazed by what he sees, and decides that the little girl's smile is the most beautiful thing that he ever seen.

"Well... Like I have any other better choices, right?"

The man chuckle, and slowly take her small hands in his.

"Cheeky brat, what is your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I'm Genma, your didn't have any other better choices Guardian."


	3. Living together

**A Week**

The first weeks living with the girl is awkward and busied, for Shiranui Genma. He actually not sure about what he did, he was never taking care of a child before. But seeing her that day, lying with bruises, cuts, and pieces of strands hair,— which he sure to whom it belonged.

_He cannot just left her there._

That day, he just got back from a mission, and decided to have a little trip to entertainment district. He took a shortcut into a civilian street rather than jumping from roof to roof like he used to do, he just so tired that day, so he decided to take a sweet time strolling there.

And _he found her._

He was confused at first, he thought the girl was just exhausted herself and faiinted, after too much playing.

_Where the police force? _He thought.

As he getting much closer to her, he froze seeing how bad the girl appearance is.

_Is she bullied? Geez kids this day sure are scary. _He said to himself.

So he asked the girl is she alright? and offered her to take her home. But when the little girl said she didn't have one, his heart sunk to his stomach, uneasy feeling started to crawl in his chest, as a realization hit him.

She was the **unwanted child from the red district.**

This is why Genma always prioritize safety, he didn't want a child like her to have such a cruel fate like this. A child from the red district usually been taken care by the prostitute owner,

_So what is she doing here? Is she runaway? _He asked himself.

And then his brown eyes darted to her pink hair, and he remembered a rumor about a dying prostitute in Akasia House back then. She must be her child, and she got kicked out by the landlord of Akasia house.

Just because they don't have a legal document of their birth, Such a shame Konoha orphanage won't do anything to child whom born from a prostitute. And suddenly he felt ashamed of his villages.

**Will of fire my ass.**

He didn't know what make him suddenly asked her.

_Is she wanted him to adopt her?_

But when he saw those genuine smile of her. He sure what he did is right.

He snapped from his memories as the woman in front of him handed a document. The document who make him busied this whole week.

But when he sees the paper in his hand, he smiled.

This is to certify that

**Haruno Sakura**

Has been formally adopted by Shiranui Genma

And therefore her name change into

**Shiranui Sakura**

On this day of March 28, 2003

Today is going to be her birthday, He decided. And they are going to celebrate it!

* * *

**A Month**

A month has passed, and Genma thought taking care of a child is not as hard as he thought. Moreover, Sakura was a smart kid. She can take care of herself, like bath, cleaning her bedroom, washing her own clothes. And she was also surprising good at cooking, Genma silently admitted her cooks is better than he is. So, Genma didn't need to worry much when he left her alone due to his job.

On their third week living together, Genma found out she was good at playing traditional instrumental.

It happened when they strolled over the music festival. That night Genma took her to the festival. She wore a cute blue kimono with the goldfish decoration on it, he tied her hair into a cute bun and blue ribbon. She looks adorable to him.

When she looks at herself in the mirror, she awe as she didn't believe it was her.

"You like it, Kid?" Genma asked while sat cross-legged beside her.

Sakura blush a little while mumble a yes. Genma chuckle and decide to tease the brat a little.

"What ? I didn't hear you?" He grinned while the little girl pout, and he had the urge to pinch her cheek right away. And he did it. which earn himself a cute glare from little Sakura.

"Thank you..." she said, while avoiding his gaze.

Genma only laughed at how cute the kid was.

"Nah, no problem kid, it is my job. Now we better go now before all the good stall close." Genma took her little hand in his and then tied a red ribbon in her arms, before tied the other end to his arms.

"Listen kid, this ribbon is tied so that you won't lost, in the crowds. So don't wander around without me, okay? If there any foods or game stall, that you want to visit, tell me straight away. don't go by yourself and don't take this off."

Sakura nodded and they started headed to the festival. When they arrived, the music and the lanterns is everywhere.

Sakura viridian orbs gleaming in wonder and curiosity. She never been in festival before, in the red district they also have a lot of lanterns, but nothing like this. The lanterns, the stall, the people, the laugh and the music make her feel warm and longing.

Unconsciously she holds Genma hand tighter.

"What's wrong kid? Is there any foods stall you want to visit?" The girl only shakes her head, and her eyes cast down to her feet. Avoiding Genma eyes.

Genma frowned.

Is she not happy being here? Or maybe nervous? the festival is very crowded after all.

A joy laughs ringing in his left side, and Genma saw a couple swinging a little girl in their hands. The little girl laughed, and Genma suddenly wanted to see his kid laughed like that. And then an idea pooped up in his head. He chuckled at the idea and hauled sakura waist before place her in his shoulder. Sakura yelped and startled, after digesting what happened, her face shaded with red,

And she shout at the culprit.

"BAKA!" she shout while hiding her face in Genma head. Peoples around them chuckles while Genma looks startled for a second.

Sakura yelled at him. For the first time. And he grinned like idiot, this somehow make him happy.

Genma Laughed when realizing the girl is embarrassed.

_How cute, _he mused.

Genma keep laughing and realizing he is not laughed alone, the girl on top his head laughed as well, a small laughed that remind him of a little bell on his mothers windows.

He smiled fondly as he looks up at the girl, he wished he could see fully of Sakura laughed right now.

"Let's go to the fishing stall, it's about time you have your own pet!"

They wander around from stall to stalls, and Genma found out how the girl really loves anmitsu and Ringgo ame. Her face would light up with glee in her eyes, every time she savored the sweet foods.

On their way back home, sakura tugs his clothe and her small finger pointed out at a little shop.

"Huh? Traditional instrument shop? You want to go there?" Genma asked, As the girl nodded a little.

They entered the shop as the bell rangs softly, when the door was pushed forward. His eyes darted around, and he saw various types of traditional instrument placed in the shop. From koto, Shamisen, Gong and many else that he even could not named all of them.

He wasn't really the type who enjoy the traditional music.

"Welcome, May I help you?" Greet an elderly woman who Genma guessed was the shop owner.

"Ah, we just want to look around, is that okay?" Answer him while rubbed his neck nervously.

"It's alright, I rarely have visitor anyway, what kind of instrument you are looking for?"

"Well, it's not me Ma'am, it's the little girl here whom may interest in the traditional Instruments."

"Oh my, how cute? What are you looking for little one?" Sakura winced as she back away and hide herself behind Genma who only chuckled at her.

Genma now crouched down in front of sakura, He smiled fondly and put his arms on her shoulder trying to console the little girl.

"It's okay kid, is there any specific instrument that you want to see?" Asked him with assuring tone, and sakura nodded slowly before answer.

"Erhu." she said quietly.

The Elderly woman clap her hands once, before chuckled lightly at her answers. She is sure happy with the little girl choices of instrument.

"Maa... maa. That was such a good choices, young lady. Come here! let me show you where it is. I may allow you to play with one."

Sakura beamed at the lady and mumble a little thank you for her. The elderly only chuckle at her and praised her.

How adorable, she muttered .

They then arrive at the stringed instruments sections. The elderly woman took the small Erhu with a little begonia flower decorated in it side.

"Here, Can you play it?" Sakura nodded a little and untied the ribbon in her hands.

The elderly woman help her sit on a little stool near the windows while sakura took an Erhu in her lap. She steady the instrument as her head lean a little at the handle, her little fingers is on the string while her right hands holding the bow. Slowly she placed the bow on top of the strings, as she swing the bow quietly while her fingers dancing for melody.

The music started to flowing and filling the whole room with melancholic melodies.

(A/N : what Sakura plays is Elegy of Moonlight-by Jaeha from Akatsuki no yona, you may listen to it when your read this part.)

Genma was enchanted by her play. He watched Sakura smile, a sad and longing eyes that he never saw before. He wonders what make her looks so sad? whoever teaches her play an Erhu, must be someone precious for her.

"That was beautiful! I think you should keep the instrument with you." Said the Elderly woman with teary eyes after Sakura finished her played.

"What? No, let me pay for her ma'am. How much is it?" Genma asked.

"No it's alright. The Erhu actually not for sale. It used to belong for my Grandchild but now she is an adult, so she didn't play anymore. And it was worth for the good music, what is your name little girl?"

"Shiranui Sakura."

"Take care of it, will you Sakura-Chan?"

"I will Ma'am, Thank you very much."

"Maiko, My name is Maiko Ozashiki. Visit this old lady sometimes when you have times. I love hearing you play Erhu."

After promising Sakura will visit the lady some other times. They exchange a goodbye after that, with Genma keep thanking the Elderly. They walked home with a matching smile that day.

The last week of the month, Genma though adopting Sakura is indeed the rightest decision that he ever made.

He admitted he grew attached to the girl.

The only problem he couldn't fix, yet, is her nightmare. Almost every night she screams or crying in her sleeps, Genma trying to help her, by sleeping beside her, or sometimes he will make a hot chocolate and reading her a fairy tale books, the other times they were even baking some muffin in the middle of the night, before cuddle to sleep in the couch while watching her favorite cartoon. One day he suggested her to meet some therapist, but the idea seems to terrified her, so they make a deal, they will see the therapist, when she is ready.

* * *

**A Year**

A year has passed now, Sakura looks more lively as she smiles more, laughed more, and moreover she was getting cheeky.

He already knew from their first met she is s bit cheeky but now she was getting sassier in her tongue. They banter a lot and pull a prank at each other, just like today.

Today, they supposed celebrate the girl birthday, and they're trying to bake the birthday cake on their own, but end up covered in flour.

So they baked muffin instead. They also make a couple of sandwiches and snacks, before they pack all the foods into the wooden basket, along with juices, plates, and plastic glass. They are going to have a picnic today.

Genma hold her hand in his while occasionally swinging it made the little girl pouts. They walked side by side under the falling cherry blossoms.

Hanami days is always crowded, he saw a couple and families with their own wooden basket heading towards the picnic grounds. But he and Sakura not going to have a picnic there, it was Sakura special days, so he used his status as tokubetsu jounin and booked one of small training grounds that have a cherry blossoms on it.

"Genma? Is that you?" Someone called from his left side, and a familiar face come to his view.

Or to be precise those familiar faces belong to his old teammates, and his teammates self-procaimed rival.

Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi.

"Fancy meeting you here, eh? It's rare to see you both together?" Greet Genma,

The silver hair man only raise his hand and waved it a little, while his nose sunk deep in his books. The others look energetic as always, and Genma suddenly worried his former teammates demeanor going to scared his kid away.

"Genma! My Friends, I'm happy seeing you rise early with the sun! And what a lovely little blossoms you have there!" Sakura winced at the man odd conducts, and Genma hit Gai heads on impulse.

"Baka! You scared my kid away! And Kakashi! closed that damn book, don't your blind eyes see that book is not good for a children eyes." Kakashi eyebrows rose up hearing the man statement. He closed his books and pocketed the books in his pouch.

Here it goes Genma mother hen mode.

"You have kid?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Genma! I'm hurt! You don't inform us of your lovely kids, why didn't you invite us to your baby shower?"

Sakura laughed a little at Gai absurd accusations, and Genma suddenly having a headaches.

"Because I'm not having baby shower, and she is adopted! Do I look like I could produce a pink hair to you?"

"That's rude." Sakura protested with her usual cute glare,—which gemna called it as a little kitten glare.

"Sorry kid, you are adorable but I don't have a pink hair and I'm glad about that. Anyway, Sakura-chan, those bastards is my fellow jounin friends. The one who looks like a green big caterpillar is Gai, and that lazy donkey over there is Kakashi." Sakura laughed again at the absurd introduction before clear her throat softly and greet Genma friends.

"Hello caterpilar-san, Donkey-san." Both man was stunned at her greeting as they looks dumbfouded. And Genma couldn't helped himself from laughing at how ridiculous his friends reaction was.

That's my kid! Genma said to himself with proud.

"Youth! I-Hmmpph!" Before Gai shout another youth speech, Kakashi shut his mouth and crouched down in front of the little girl.

"Hello Sakura-chan, nice to meet you." He said with an eye smile.

"That was enough of introduction there, I think we should hurry before the weather too hot for our picnic. So excuse us." Said Genma while taking back sakura hand in his.

"You are going to have a picnic?" Asked Kakashi without hiding the disbelief in his tone.

"Well we are, Today is Sakura-chan birthday."

"You don't invite us?!" Kakashi sighed at Gai another burst of energy.

"Well, if Sakura is fine, I don't mind you two to came along. But you guys need to bring your own foods."

"Nah, we have a mission, thanks for the invitations. Come on Gai!" Kakashi grab the back of Gai shirt and drag him while waving them a goodbye.

Sakura chuckled a little at the odd scene.

"Come on! We had a birthday to celebrate."

At nine, they're arrived in their destinations. Genma set up the blanket under the cherry blossoms tree and open the wooden basket before arranged their foods sprawled over the blankest with a small tables.

"Where did the tables come from?" Sakura asked with frown and confusion shown all over her face.

"This." Genma motioned to the scroll in his hand. " I seal the little tables in it." Sakura looks awe at his explanations. The world of Shinobi is seemed magical for her.

"Alright kid, make a wish and blow the candles."

Sakura stare at the muffins, there are six muffins in the plates atop the tables. Each of the muffins have one candles. The little girl smile, a wishful smile. She closed her eyes and blows the candles softly.

Genma smile fondly at the little girl, he kissed her forehead and says.

"Happy Birthdays Sakura-Chan"

* * *

Well... How is it my first Naruto english fanfic? Lol. But I hope you like it. Btw the cover is seriously my work, you can check that in my instagram @iliellart and follow it if u don't mind. Heheh.

Anyway, I'll continue the story latter, next weeks I guess I will post more.

So, see ya latter


	4. Her Dreams

heya!!! so I decide to update faster, thanks for your supports. to my lovely readers here I present you the new chapter.

I don't own Naruto if I own Naruto sakura will be the main character and it going to be a reversed harem with sakura joined the akatsuki.

but the OC is mine!

well enjoy!

* * *

Her heart remember, but her mind doesn't.

Sakura have this person, very precious one for her. But she didn't know who she was. All she knows about the lady is,

_She loves her, and she loves her back. A mutual love._

She also knows that the woman was the one who teaches her how to play an Erhu. In her vague memories Sakura remember how the woman console her and sang her to sleeps whenever the girl was hurt,— after her own mothers beating her up. But she couldn't remember the lady face nor her name.

_As if the woman was just a ghost._

She started to think the woman not real, maybe she just her imagination.

Maybe, Sakura was delusional all this time, and she unconsciously created her own mother figure to keep her safe and sane.

But even if she just a ghost, Sakura still loves her.

And she named the woman the Goldfish.

A weird name. She knew that. But her reasons to named her like that, is because she has this one and only her almost vivid memory about her. In her memory the woman told her, how the souls looks like, the colors of it's skin, the shape and it's form.

The woman said, _the souls looks like a goldfish._

The memories about the woman sometimes sip in her dreams. It eased her nightmares.

Time after times the woman in her dreams started to really turned into a goldfish. She no longer see the blurred lady in her dreams,

but a goldfish.

The goldfish in her dream is beautiful. Its skin glowing like moons, and the patterns moves beautifully like a golden dusts. The gold fish size is half side of her own body. The eyes red like a gem of ruby.

And it can fly!

After wandering off with her thinking. Curiosly she asked Genma,

Can the goldfishes fly?

Genma laughed at her while his hand stopped from washing the dishes. He ruffled her hair, making her pout because he didn't dry his hand first.

"I don't know, Sa-Chan. But... I think there's a fairy tale books about a flying fish, I remember read it when I was just a brat like you. Maybe, we could search for it latter in the bookshop."

Little Sakura beamed at him, her irritation forgotten.

"Really?"

"Yes, we can go after I finish this. And you know...it will be faster if you help me."

Sakura jumped and hugged his middle, before trotted to the dining room and come back with a little stool in her arms. She dropped the stool beside him, and picked the towels as she started to dry the dishes beside him.

Genma chuckled at her before humming aprovingly, they fell into a comfortable silences and continue washing the dishes in peace.

* * *

Sakura was anxious, she should have been happy, because Genma going to take her to the books store.

But, **The stares.**

She could felt the villagers stared at her and Genma as they walked side by side with joined hands. Their gaze bore on her back. The looks on their eyes is full of disgust, and she cannot help herself for not to feel anxious.

They know who she is. They know where she came from. That's why they look at her like that, like she brought disease just from breathed the same air with them.

She heard their shock gasped and their whispers.

"_It's her, isn't it? The unwanted child! Moreover, that woman child."_

_"What a shame to our villages having such an embarrassment walking down freely in our streets like that!"_

_"Disgrace! She should've just die and rot in the streets like every rat in the gutter."_

_"Looks at her, she just looks exactly like her mother! I can already see what she's going to be in the future."_

_"And what that man thinking to adopted such a thing? It's true what that says, he kinda lost his mind after his big failure."_

_"Maybe he used the girl to fill his needs!"_

Sakura flinched at the last whisper, she unconsciously gritted her teeth in anger while her left hands clutched tightly. She was angry and she stopped in her tracks.

She wanted to shout back at them, _tell them they can mock her! says a lot of bad thing about her! but not Genma!_ **Not him.**

She was about to turn back and face the cowards who whisper in her back, but Genma hand hold her tighter as he made a circle motion in her hand with his thumb.

_"_Hey kid, how about you sing me a song. I love it when you are singing." Sakura stared at him incredulously.

"Huh? Why...?" _Why you stop me?_

"Just sing me a song, Please."

Sakura was confused at his sudden request, but she nodded slowly after seeing the looks in his eyes.

They continue walking as she started to sing her favorite song.

_"The night was quiet as the moon falls from her thrones_

_She falls into the small ponds and turned into a gold fish_

_The stars burst into a millions dusts and dancing in the sky_

_A little princess smile in tears as her families disappear_

_One day we will meet again..."_

When she was singing the whispers of the villagers started to sound deaf in her ears. It was either they stopped talking because they listening to her, or because her own voices fill her own hearing.

Maybe this is why Genma asked her to sing, He wants to mute the whispers for both of them.

She smiles quietly and continue her singing.

"_The path is long and the journey is endless_

_I want to stay but I want to see my families again_

_The dreams started to cracks as you seems to fade away_

_Will I be able to see you again, my friend?_"

Sakura finished the song, as the claps applaud her for the little performance. She was stunned by that. Slowly she looks up at Genma who grinned at her. They stopped on their track as the claps getting louder and louder.

"Why?" She asked softly almost whisper.

Genma crouched down in front of her, and tuck her strands hair of her to the back of her ears.

"Because Sachan, not all peoples here hate you like you always think. There are a lot of peoples who see you just a child, just the way I always see you. But the negative whisper that you heard is clouded your mind, make you think all the peoples here hate you equally. But not, that is just not how the worlds works. The worlds are always gray, Sakura. Never too black never too white."

Sakura looks around her, she could see the smiles that given for her, the hate glare was still there from some peoples. But that doesn't matter as long as there is also a lot of peoples who will smiles at her.

Who will see her just the way she is.

Not her mother ghost. Not her mothers clones.Just Sakura. Shiranui Sakura.

The girl who loves a gold fish and traditional music. The girl who loves sweet foods. And the girl with the golden voices.

"Just remember this, no matter what peoples says about you. You are you, nothing change. And even if the whole worlds hate you, know this that you will always have me."

And just like the broken dam, Sakura was crying. All her pilled up emotion burst out.

The pain, the anger, the sorrow.

She didn't remember the last time she cried. Even when living in the street as the rat in the gutter a year ago, she never cried. And for the first time in her life she cries out of joy.

She was grateful that Genma found her.

Genma looks startled at her sudden outburst. This is the first time the man see, her cry. Slowly he huged her and pated her back to console her while keep whispering it's alright.

His ears turned a bit shade of red as peoples watched them. A woman even give them a flower while wiping her eyes. He was glad that sakura more open to him,

and he was also glad none of his friends watched him as he hug a crying child in the middle of the street.

* * *

He didn't know how long he been staring at the bookshelf as his eyes darted from book to books. The raven haired boy was looking for a certain book that he sure will be a good gift for his brothers.

The gift was to congratulate his brother on his first mastering the katon jutsu. But the books he was looking for is nowhere to be seen. He was so absorbed looking for the books, until something bumped to his side.

That something was a little girl with a unique colors, and she is now falls on the floor with a little yelp as she mumbles _Ouch_.

"My apologize, I didn't see you coming. I was too absorbed with the books." The older boys said while helping the little girl stand on her feet.

He observed the girl quietly, from her pink hair to her viridian eyes. Her eyes slightly swollen and there is a trail of tears in her checks.

"No I was the one who not use my eyes properly. I guess, I also too absorbed with the books." She said with purposly copying his words as she grinned at him.

**Brat**.

The elder boys chuckle at her, and suddenly he had the urge to pinch her cheeks. The little girls was so adorable.

"Well, I guess we both need to use our eyes properly next time."

The little girl nodded seriously, and then both of them broke into a little laughed.

"We are. And my name is Sakura. Shiranui Sakura, what is your name?"

Shiranui? His mind suddenly portrayed the tokubetsu jounin with a senbon in his mouth.

"Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you Sakura-san."

"Nice to meet you to—Ah! I found it!"

Itachi startled a little at Sakura sudden outburst, though he didn't really show it on his face.

The girls then reach for a book in his right side. And he was dumbfounded when he sees the book was the one he was looking for all this time. He check the bookshelf and found that the book only have one left of copy, and that copy is now belong to Sakura.

"I found my book, I think I need to go now, Genma-san is waiting. See you latter Itachi-san!"

And just like that the girl trotted and gone.

Now, the Uchiha heir need to found a new gift for his brother.

* * *

The smells of chocolate and fresh baked cookies fills the rooms as she flipped the cover of the books she currently had in her laps.

Sakura was wrapped in comfortable blanked as she sat herself down in the smalls couch near the windows of her bed rooms. It's been an hour since Genma left their house due the Hokage required his present in his office. The man said he will be back by seven for dinner. The clocks now pointed at six a clock in sharps. One more hours left and Genma will be home.

Sakura already finished cleans up the rooms and decided to read her new book after baking some cookies and some hot chocolate. She hopes Genma bring himself a jacket, because she is sure the outside must be freezing.

Her attention now on her book as she read the title,

**The goldfish in the ponds.**

She flipped another page as the illustration started to come to her views. Sakura sees the girl with the blue hairs sitting by the empty ponds while the moons shone up brightly in her heads.

'_Once upon times there lives a girl who always sit by the ponds in abandon shrines._

_She said she falls from the moons and when the moon not full she will turned back into a goldfish. And her name was Qui.'_

Sakura flipped another page as she bites on her cookies, the rains started to fall and taping in her windows softly. She draped her blanked tighter but she still feels the cold.

The first page remind her of the songs that she used to hear in her dreams. The song that she always sing. The song that Genma always asked her to sing it for him.

'_One day, a young man found her. He said he lost in the forest and found the old shrine._

_When he first seen the girl, he knows he was in love at the first sight. The young man asked, where is he? And who is the girl?_

_The girl said this place is nowhere, and she just a ghost.'_

The rains now falling heavily as she flipped another page. Her blanket now useless and her hot chocolate feels cold in her lips.

'_The young man tell the girls that his name was Kai._

_And from that day they started to living together._

_They shared their dream and wishes and Kai decided he will help Qui achieve her dreams._

_Qui dreams was to meet her families, but she didn't know how to open the gate and moreover her conditions, she only can have the human form in the full moons, she cannot a way to open the gate while in the goldfish form._

_Kai offered he will carry her all the way on the journey to search for a way to see her families again.and their journey begun '_

The weather getting colder and colder, and the book pages felt like an ice shards in her hands.

'_Kai carried her in the small bowl, he took her from villages to another villages._

_One day they stumble into the festival. The festival was held when the moon was full._

_Kai dressed her up with a beautiful kimono as they enjoy the festival. They were so happy as they visited from one stall to another stalls._

_When the morning comes she turned back into her original forms, and Kai continue they journey._

_Little did they knew one bandit seen how Qui turned into the Gold fish and immediately he informed his friends._

_The bandits ambush them on their way, and kidnapped Qui._

_Kai was blinded by rage, he scared he will lose Qui._

_He searches for her madly and when he found her, Qui was in her human forms, but she lost her legs and her eyes._

_"They cut my tails and took my eyes... they know who I am, they know my tails and eyes could give them a power. Now I'm stuck in these forms as I no longer be able to meet my families."_

_Kai cried as he hug Qui. He screams and curse at the worlds. '_

Sakura was crying now, her hands shakes when she flipped another pages. The rains outside sound deaf into her ears as she could hear Kai screaming and crying for Qui.

_'After losing her legs and sight, Qui started getting sick day by day._

_And Kai was frustrated, he tried to cure her, they visit from one healer to another. Kai was hopeless, but then he meets an old lady who said she could heal Qui,_

_"I can heal her and I can even grant her wish to meet her families, but the priced will be hard for you to pay."_

_"I will give you anything, please... what do you need?"_

"_Your life and souls, give it all to me."_

_Kai smiles at the lady, "It was cheap compared to her life and dreams, take it all you want."_

_The old lady smiles, "here take it..." The old lady giving him a little crystal pills with the flowers petals inside it._

_"Take her to the pond in the old shrine, and give it to her. And play an erhu by the lakes to open the gate."'_

Sakura now on the last page. She looks at the clock as it pointed at seven a clock. Huh? It's been an hour already? How long she's been reading?

The girl shrugged her thought as she continues reading the last pages.

'_Kai lay Qui in the ponds. Qui was unconscious when he inserted the Chrystal pills in her mouths._

_The moon was full as shone brights above the ponds. He sat by the ponds, and started play the erhu that the old lady gave to him. The melodies were filling the air as the moonlight falls brightly into the ponds. The ponds now glimmering in the gold dusk. As the night reflected from the waters._

_When Qui open her eyes she had her tails and eyes backs as the water swirling and fly up above her. She swam in circle as she started to fly ups._

_She can fly!_

_Now she can go back to her families in the moons._

_But she saw Kai. She stopped and flying to the man instead.Kai smiles as he could feel his souls slipping away from him._

_"What are you waiting for? Your families waiting for you?"_

_Qui cried she changes to her human forms and kiss Kai._

_"Will be able to see you again?"_

_a tears falls from his eyes as he started to turned into flowers petals. he whisper._

_"In our next lives, I promise."_

Sakura closed her books and placed it in the small table beside the couch. She suddenly feels drowsy. She then climbed to her bed and sleeps.

Tonight her dreams was about a beautiful village with a lot of flying gold fish fly freely around the villages.

* * *

_BONUS CHAPTER_

Uchiha Shisui was a well known ninja and feared across the nations because his kill counts and his skill set was known as shunshin no shisui in the bingo book.

But the bingo book didn't know, how the uchiha fear his cousin.

His cousin was vicious on vengeance when it concerns into his brother and his dango. you can never mess up with Uchiha Itachi brother and his dango.

And the said dango was currently in Shisui stomach.

So when he feels his cousin chakra from behind him, he was ready for running away before his life fly away.

But to his surprised Itachi didn't even glance on him. The boys only dropped his purchased stuff in the dinning in the counter while he grab a glass and have a drink. He was frowning when he sat on the stools near the counter. The boy still poker face as ever, but from experience Shishui know that his cousin is sulking.

And his cousin rarely sulking.

"What happened? " Shisui asked curiously.

Itachi eyes now on him as if he just realizes he was there. He was silent for a minutes and Shisui thought he is not going to answer him, until he mumbles quietly.

"I lost to a girl with pink hair."

* * *

about the song that sakura sing, it was my original song fic check up on my soundclouds if you whised to hear it.

here is the link!

Listen to Lady Gold Fish Original poems songs by iliella on /iliella-castra/lady-gold-fish-original-poems

and I need to clarify a few thing!

first, the Yondaime Hokage is still dead. so Naruto was orphan. and soons I promised you sakura will meet him

Second, The uchiha massacred still going to happen, sorry. I need Sasuke character to developed.

thrid Sakura kekkai genkai will show up latter, but It's not going to be as strong as sharingan or byakugan. so you guys didn't need to be worry, she is not gonna turned into some mary sue.

thats all for now,

and please don't forget to leave your comment !!!


	5. The Sadist-Pervert-Lazy-Handsome jerk

Hatake Kakashi was a **Sadist**.

That was Sakura conclusion after the man woke her up with pouring a glass of cold waters straight down into her face. And not just that, he started to ordering her around in her own house, like she was his personal maid.

"_Make me some coffee, I can't have breakfast without coffee."_

_"This table still covered in dust, could you please clean this up? I'm allergic."_

_"Hey. Don't you have any interesting books? Why all the books here is so lame. Don't you have any erotica?"_

And who the hell asking a child merely six about erotica books?

Sakura was so done with him.

And how this happened to her?

It's all Genma faults. Her guardian apparently thinking that she needed a temporary caretaker while he is away for a mission. Sakura didn't understand why Kakashi of all peoples?

At first, she was glad, she shuddered with the thought of living with Maito Gai.

Nope just nope.

But Kakashi is as worst as the energetic man is. She didn't know why he loves to annoyed her like this. Maybe because she called him donkey at their first met? Or it just his hobbies? He was known as a weird person, After all the man read porn in public. She should have realized the man was insane,

And, Lazy...

Yep, Lazy. Sakura doing all the house core like cooking, washing, cleaning, While the man lay in the couch with a porn book in his.

She was kinda regret she chooses him over Gai.

She snapped from her train of thought when the radio buzzing in the kitchen as the herald inform about the newest movie of Yukie Fujikaze. The herald clearly was her fans from the way he talked about her newest movie with a lot of enthusiasm. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to change the frequent. The slow ballad of traditional instrumental music now filling the rooms as she prepared their breakfast.

"We need to have a grocery shopping." Sakura said as she open the refrigerator and found it almost empty.

"Okay." Kakashi said lightly without really mean it, as he still snuck up in his books. Not intending to move at all.

"Then get your ass ready! " She snapped.

"Oyya oyaaa? Are you just cursed at me? Ne, Sakura-chan~ To think such a bad words comes from a cute mouth, it's adorable" Kakashi closed his book as he sat up with a teasing grin beneath his mask.

"You are sick, aren't you?"

"Will you nurse me then?"

"Go to hell old man!" She spat and run to her bedroom to get ready while Kakashi chuckle clearly satisfied at Sakura reactions.

After taking a good bath, and changing her clothes. She was now standing in front of the mirror. The girl on the mirror looks beautiful with a white one piece dress. The dress goes along her knee with a layer skirt. A blue bow was tied beneath her chest. She braided her hair and use another blue bow to tied her hair.

This was her now. The new her is beautiful. She remembered the day when she was still living in the streets. All she had was a ripped dress which dirty, dishelved and smells like a gutter. the only good clothes that she ever wear before meeting with Genma is when she lives in the red district. The landlords used to dress her with a beautiful kimono on ethics leassons , and teaches her how to sit properly while using it, includes some beating and pulling in the hairs when she made a mistakes.

She traces again her dress with a fond smile. Genma was the one who bought this beautiful dress, and she suddenly missed him. She takes a look again at her reflections.

The girl in the mirror was smilling at her.

"You looks beautiful..." She whispered softly.

* * *

Grocery shopping with Hatake Kakashi was not as bad as she thought it would be. The man didn't complain much abouth her choices of foods. He just shrugged it off as he said he never cooks, and prefer having a take out. The only problem with him is his shameless habit to read Icha Icha paradise in public.

But after living with him for a week, she grew accustomed to his oddness.

"Hey, I'm up for dango. How about dango for breakfast?" Sakura asked him with silent plea, she really wants dango right now, but Genma usually forbid her having sweet for breakfast.

Not healthy. Said the mother hen.

Kakashi flipped another page of his book. He hummed before answering Sakura suggestion of breakfast. He actually didn't fond of sweet food, but seeing the girl longing eyes at the tea house, he couldn't help himself to not reject her.

"Alright." He said and the girl beaming at him.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffles her hair, his hand still carry the grocery stuff. Sakura was glaring at him for ruining her hair. And he ruffles her more. She yelped and punched his side.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You ruin my hair, did you know how long do I needed to braid it?"

"Maaa, don't be so angry with me. Blame yourself for being cute."

She hit him again with blush clearly visible in her cheeks.

"By the way, we need to drop this first at home." Sakura nodded agree with him.

And they both headed back at Genma house with a small smile.

Maybe, living with Hatake Kakashi wasn't so bad. At least he allow her to have sweet for breakfast.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was rarely surprised. But it's seems every time he meet a certain pink hair, She always manages to make him surprised. Just like this morning.

He was happy that he finally have a break, after having a constant mission. Since he joined the ANBU his days been hectic. He didn't have much time for his brother anymore, and that make him really sad, almost furious. But today he was off duty, unfortunately for him, Sasuke was out and currently on Academy. Like every clans kids, he takes the academy sooner than the other. The academy itself will legally open next year.

His cousin, who noticed his annoyance of Sasuke absent in his off days, decided some dango could ease his anger. So here they are, at the tea house with some plates of dango and green tea. And that was the moments when he met Sakura for the second time.

The pink hair girl was casually entered the tea house, she was pouting when she took a sit on his right side. He noticed some customer staring at her with disgust.

Itachi frowned, _what was the causes?_

They suddenly averted the glances when another familiar unique hair color sat himself on the seat in front of her.

_What was the girl doing with a copy ninj__a?_

Now Uchiha Itachi is really surprised and curious -of course his face show nothing- but apparently Shisui who has been sitting in front of him take the cue.

And he shouted.

"AH! You are the girl who beat up Itachi!!!"

Itachi really wants to kill his cousin now. Why he use ' beat up' of all words, Itachi indeed told him, He lost to the girl. But not in a way his cousin think.

"Huh? I did what? ah! Itachi-san, I didn't notice you are here, I see we meet again." Sakura was confused and at same times noticed Itachi presences. She nodded slightly in greeting.

"It's not good to beating up peoples like that, Sakura-chan. I'm disappointed. And Hello Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun." The copy ninja piped.

And Itachi noticed how the girl glared at the copy ninja.

"Sakura-san, Senpai. I'm sorry for my cousin nonsense , please just ignore him."

"That's rude Itachi... You are the one who told me that you lost to a girl with pink hair, and she had a pink hair."

"You lost to me? What?"

Itachi suppress his groan and rubbing his temple at the sudden headaches. His ears tip is red from embarrassment.

"It's alright Sakura-san. My cousin here is just being delusional. Please ignore him."

Itachi glare at his cousin, a silent threat was passed, if you speak nonsense again I will kill you.

Shisui gulped and grew pale at that.

"Ah, I'm sorry it must be my mistake. I think I mistaken you with another person. The name is Shisui by the way."

"Hmm... I thought I'm the only one who had a pink hair. And my name is Shiranui Sakura, nice to meet you Shisui-san."

"Eh? Shiranui? Genma-san have a daughter?" Asked shisui and Itachi couldn't help but curious as well.

"No, He didn't have. I was adopted."

Shisui was about to respond at her statement, but their conversation was cut by a stranger.

"Whoever adopted you must have a hobby to randomly taking care of rat fro pets. Tell me little mouse, Is he used you to fill his needs?" Said the man behind their back with snicker that followed by his friends.

The man words make Itachi and his cousin tensed. And he could feel a building rage radiated from Kakashi. While Sakura, she just brushed it off, ignore the man and order her foods instead.

"I'm sorry for disturbance, I didn't know that this tea house will be full of scums today." She smiled and the man behind her back slammed his hands on the tables.

"You! A lowly infectious rat! How dare you called me scums." Kakashi clenched his teeht and, he was glaring at the man, delivering a silent threat. But sakura raise her hand motions him to stop before he did anything.

Sakura stand from her sit, and facing the men with a small smile. She cannot deter, Genma already teaches her how to deal with scum.

And she will make him proud.

"I didn't know you, nor your name old man. And I'm not specifically referring scums as you, because I don't know, who the hell are you! But you just called yourself a scum, and admitted to me that you are indeed a lowly scums."

"Ha! Don't you know brat, that your mother used to fucked me and the others that you called scum. One of us might be your father."

Sakura froze at his words and suddenly a lot of things happened at the same times

The man was pinned down in the walls by Kakashi. Itachi sharingan blazing furiously and Shisui reaching for his tanto ready to cut the man anytime soon.

"I don't have a mother..." Sakura hissed and a tears slip from her right eye.

"Leave before I kill you." Said Kakashi with venomous tones that send a shiver down the man spine.

The man then flee and run with tail between his leg followed by his friends.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Here a few dangos from the house," Said the tea house owner while offering some dango.

"It's fine, Obaa-san. And we will take out the foods instead. I think we are not in the moods for eating here today." Said Kakashi as he grabbed and carried sakura while the girl hug him and buried her face in his jounin vest.

"I understood, please waits for a while, we will wrap the foods for you."

When the tea house owner back with a wrapped food Kakashi bid the Uchihas good bye before take his leave with Sakura in his arms.

"We are going to take our leave now. It's been a pleasure meeting you both."

And the Uchiha heir now need to finds out more about Sakura.

* * *

She waits. Impatiently. But Kakashi still had the book in front of his face as she placed all the foods in the tables—that she was just cook for their dinner.

"I won't allow you to eat if you still have that damn book. No porn book in my table! please..." She said with hidden imply, I want to see his face! And today I must success.

"Maa maa... Don't be so mean on an old man like me. I have a sensitive heart."

Sakura rolls her eyes. Sensitive my ass. If he really had a sensitive heart he won't read porn all days like that. Anyway, Sakura actually didn't care at all about the book, all her attention was sorely on his mask.

They've been living together for almost two weeks now. And Sakura still not be able to see his face. He was so good with the miss direction—he should have be a magician than a ninja.

When he ate he was fast, sakura only blink, and he already finished his foods. The other days he was using his books to cover his face. The man even ship his tea from his mask!

Sakura really curious now. Why he went that far only to cover his mask. And moreover her attempt to see his face is always failed.

But tonight she is not going to fail because she put a lot of tabascos in his foods. She internally laughed wickedly at that.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kakashi picked his chopstick, while Sakura openly staring at him. He grab the hem of his masked and in a blink the food is gone before she could even see his mask. But she didn't give up, she waited for kakashi to started coughing and open his mask for a hasty drink. But nothing happen, the man only hummed.

"The food is a bit spicier than usual you think? Lucky I love spicy foods, but you shouldn't have a spicy food, Sakura-chan. Your little stomach couldn't handle."

What? What the hell...

She put a bottle of Tabascos in that, and he was fine? Sakura gaped at him and sighed, she knows she will fail again. Tired of her failed attempted. She decided asking directly at the man.

"Hey, Kakashi... Why are you wearing a mask? "

"Because I'm too charming that people would faint if they see what beneath this." Sakura want to slam her head to the tables at his narcisstic,

but wait, this could be her chances!

"I don't believe you, because I could not see it. You need to prove me."

_OpenItOpenItOpenIt!!!!!—_

"You are too young for it, maybe when you are older and become a pretty lady, I would show you." Sakura was choking on her foods as her face started to shaded with a briliant red.

"You pervert!" She accused him with terrified looks on her face, she felt so violated by his words.

"Being a pervert keep me alive in this boring and awful worlds."

Sakura ate her food faster wanting to end these conversations as soon as possible. She finished her dinner and leave the plate on the sinks.

"You wash the dish tonight!" She spat at Kakashi as she left him and headed to her bedroom.

"In our world age doesn't matter you know~" Kakashi sung as he teased her more, while Sakura blush getting redder at his bold statement.

Continue ignored the man she slammed her bedroom door with a burning face.

Kakashi openly grinned at her.

* * *

Sakura was having a bad dream.

In her dream she was running from shadowed creatures who looks like a pack of wolfs. It's howling, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. The fire was surrounded her, and she could hear screams and cried.

Her heart sunk down and she felt grieves wrapped her heart .

_She cannot leave them. _**Who?**

_She needs to save them_. **Who?**

She was about to turn back and face the wolfs but someone grab her.

"You must run! You are our last hope, Please just leave us Tamazusa. For our clans, please." Said a girl who looks like a copy of her mother.

Before Sakura could ask who is the girl?

The girl was shot by an arrow from behind, straight to her chest as she falls on her knees and blood spilled from her mouth. Her violet eyes now hollow and empty like the dried ponds.

"Kikunoe! Kikunoe! Please ... I **order you! Don't die on me! Wake up! You must not leave me! Kikunoe!"** Sakura scream her mother name over and over and tell her to wake up, but the girl didn't even move an inch.

Someone grab her arms, pulled her away from the death girl.

"Tamazusa-sama, what are you doing here? You need to run! Come on hurry up!" A young man grab her and dragged her away from Kikunoe, and they marched together into the forest as tears still falling from her eyes.

The howling getting far and far behind them and gone. They arrived at the small lake along with the sun rose up from it sleeps.

Sakura looks up to the man in front of her as he gripped her shoulder with both of his hand. His Magenta eyes was firm and slightly hurt like he had been holding pain all along.

"Listen to me Tamazusa-sama, from now on you are Kikunoe. And the one who died earlier is Tamazusa. And from now on you live as your twin sister. I need you to open your clothe and wear Kikunoe clothes. And you need to hide your golden eyes."

Sakura started crying, the guilt weighting her heart down and suffocated her. The white haired man hug her while whe was shaking.

"Please don't leave me, Nii-sama." She plea but the young man only kiss her in the forehead.

"We will meet again, we are all will meet again, I promise."

And the young man gone behind the trees. Sakura slowly put her twin sister clothes and gauge her own eyes. She then open the box that her brother give to her. His own eyes. She planted her brother eyes in her, and slowly looks at her own reflection in the lakes.

Sakura sees her mother reflections. And realization hit her.

The dreams were her mother memories.

* * *

The first time Kakashi met Sakura, the girl was reminded him of Rin. But the longer he knows Sakura, he realized she was different from his old teammates.

Sakura was stronger, while Rin was a **suicidal**.

Back on his olds days as a genin, He always envied both of his teammates. Obito was come from a prominent clans and loving families. Kakashi was not that lucky, his father known as a disgrace in his villages, and how his death still haunting him every night.

While Rin, the girl always smile make he thinks that she also have a good life. But Kakashi was wrong.

**Rin always wanted to die.**

When he accidentally pierce throught her heart the girl smile and says.

"_I'm sorry Kakashi... This is not your faults. And I didn't do this to save our villages either. I did this because I always wanted to die. So please don't blame yourself... I love you."_

And Kakashi found out latter on, the causes of her death. She was born in red light district — just like Sakura, before she was adopted by the hospital because of her talents. The villagers hate her, and she grew up to hate her village as well. She was bullied by the nurse in the hospital while the only person who care for her is dead.

Nohara Rin was tired and just wanted to die when she knew the Kiri-nin implanted the Sanbi inside her. And she thinks at least if she about to die, she wanted to die in the hands of the person she loves, even thought she knows it will haunt him for the rest of his life,

But the loves is always **selfish**.

He was so absorbed in his thought until a scream comes from Sakura bedroom. He immediately rushed himself to her rooms. When he opened the door, the pink haired girl was hugging herself while muttering to herself.

"**I'm not my mother. I'm not my mother. I'm not my mother. Please. I'm not her. I'm not her. I'm not her."**

She was having a panic attack!

Slowly Kakashi close their distance and sit on her bedside.

"Sakura, Sakura. Look at me. This is me Kakashi, can you hear me?"

The girl looks up to the man in front of her, the tears still falling from her eyes. Her eyes were hollow and something was clouding it made the bright green viridian now looks darker.

"Sakura... Listen to me, you are you! You are not your mother! Your name is Shiranui Sakura. Genma was your guardian. And I was your friends. You are safe here, I'll protect you. All you need to do is trust me."

He slowly reaches her and pulled her into a hug, while continue console her and pat her back in comfort.

"Kakashi?" She called softly almost whisper.

"I'm here... It's okay, I promise you everything will going to be alright. Let it all go, all your feeling, and cry. Just cry on me!"

She slowly draped her hands in his neck and cried.

"I see my mother in my dream..." She told him.

_Kakashi sees rin every night in his dream_

"She was dying, and I was inside her body as she plucked her own eyes out."

_Kakashi sees himself piercing throught rin chest with his hands as he was inside Rin bodies in his dreams._

"I'm not her, I'm not my mother."

_It's not his faults, Rin always wanted to die._

"But if I'm not her why I look like her?"

_If it's not his faults why the girl keep haunting him._

Kakashi hold Sakura tighter while whispering she is not her mothers.

She is Sakura. Shiranui Sakura.

The girl cried and cried until she falls asleep. Kakashi pulled her down and wrapped a blanked for her. He looks at her with fondly as he wiped out her tears.

He admitted he grew attached to the girl more than he plans it to be. He was no longer see the girl as rin ghost. Only Sakura.

The little girl that he always love to tease. The little girl with adorable smile. The little girl who is stronger and able to stand for herself.

Slowly he pulled down his mask, and kiss her forehead.

"Please have a good dream..." He whispers.

* * *

Heyyaaa!!! How have you been my lovely readers?

I myself been busied for college project now, so I think I'm gonna updates in a about a week, maybe?

but if I had a lot of reviews I might chages my mind and dump my project for you *laugh wickedly*

Hoho! Anyway I insert slight Kakasaku here. are they going to be a couple. Nope, sorry. even though I love it and always enjoys Kakasaku, but in this fic, Kakashi was more like Sakura brother figure.

and about obito, incase you are wondering, he still crashed in the boulder.

and about the pairing, I actually need a slight pairing here. could you give me an Idea?

and I also post this story on wattpad, if you enjoy wattpad plase read my story there as well.

so asked me anything and don't forget to leave your thought on the review box. I currently have 500 visitor nows, but you guys are so shy that only eight of you who talks to me. I was lonely, old, and sad you know. Haha-

and I want to thanks you guys who followed and favorite this story, I really love you guys *kiss*

so see ya next week, maybe?

and tell me about your favorite Sakura pair!

bye!


	6. The Fear and Resolve

**Fear**. Is a strong emotion. And Sakura fears many things.

When she was three years old, Her mother is her fear.

When she was four, The future is her fear.

When she was five, the night is her fear.

Now she was six, _Losing Genma is her fear._

It's been a month since Genma out for missions. He was assigned for two weeks, but he was late for another two weeks. And Sakura getting impatient and anxious day by days. She was scared that Genma was **MIA** of worst, **KIA**.

Kakashi constantly assured her that Genma will be alright. And he also informed her that his mission turned out to be S ranked from an A mission. Due to that sudden changes the Hokage added his missions durations. Kakashi said Genma will be home this Friday, and that means if he sticks to the schedule he will be home tomorrow.

And to add more of her anxiety, she still can't get over of her mother memories that she see in her dream. Everything about that dream is not make sense to her. From her dream she now knows that her mother has a clan and a sibling, moreover a twin sister.

Isn't her mother was sold off by her parents when she was eight?

Was it all lies? But why? And How?

She felt symphaty towards her mother after seeing her memories in her dream. She realize despite hate she felt towards her mother, the woman still her mother. Without her she won't be here. She won't meet Genma.

At least she grateful the woman decided to gave a bitrth to her rather than abortions.

Drowned in her own feeling, Sakura decided that day to visited her mother grave.

Kakashi was beside her when she wanted to buy a bucket of flowers for her mothers. The man insisted on accompanying her when she said she wanted to pay some visit to her mother grave. He still worried about the villagers' treatment on her. She already explained to him, not all of them was jerks like those assholes they met back then in the tea house. But Kakashi refused to listened and still tag along with her. And she let him be.

"I want a bucket of lilies, chrysanthemums and one day lily, all in white please..." She told her request to the flowers shop owner.

The lady smiles at her, a sad smile and knowing looks.

Of course, she knows the meaning of the flowers that she requested.

"My condolences." The pretty lady said, her aquamarine eyes was sincere when said that.

But even so, Sakura still found herself laughing at her pity, a small bitter laugh escaped her mouth.

"Don't be, I'm not even grieving for her."

"But your choices of flowers tell me the otherwise. Maybe, your heart know more than you are."

"Maybe."

Sakura then pay her flowers and leave the flower shop, failed to notice the _guilt_ in the lady teary eyes.

When they arrived at the graveyard, they separated their destination. Kakashi said he wants to visit the memorial stones.

And maybe to give her a time for herself.

So she was alone when she pay her mother a visit.

Her mother graveyard was located in the left sides of graveyard, this side was for the lowest caste in Kohoha system. Because her mother is a prostitute, the woman was buried along with another peoples who come from the lowest caste of these villages.

Her mother didn't have tomb or stone to crave her name. All she has was a pile of woods and the date of her death.

"You never love me." Sakura said as she seat herself in front of her mother graveyard.

"And I never love you either."

a bitter smiled form on her face when her hands playing with the grass in her mother graves.

She closed her eyes for a moment, the winds played with her long hairs, maybe trying to console her. She was drowned in her feelinng for a moment

When she opened her eyes, the viridian looks shaded with dark.

"All I know about you is how you are so eager to hurt me, I don't even remember your face because all I did when I see you, was shielding myself from you. Even though I don't remember your face, it seems the peoples around me love to remind me how similar we looks. The only thing you left for me is a wound, scars, and nightmare. But..."

She paused again from a moment, her fingers trace the carved date in the wood. Slowly she carved her mothers name on top of the date with a little knife she brought along with her.

**Tamazusa**

"Thank you for bring me to this world. Despite everything, it was you who gave a birth to me. And I..."

Sakura now smiles at her mother, a beautiful smile.

"I will try to love you, Mother..."

She placed the flowers in her mother grave and started to praying to whoever will listen on her pray. Before leaving and headed towards Kakashi.

The rain started to fall, tickling her skin when she arrived at the memorial stones. She saw kakashi standing there, no book, and his hands in his pocket. Sakura didn't know this Kakashi.

The Kakashi she knows is sadist, perverted, idiot, and lazy. He loves to tease and annoyed her. But he was caring always there when she need something to hold on to. He was a brother that Sakura never had.

And _she loves him._

Slowly the girl approach him and stand beside him. None of them says a word.

They stood there in silences for minutes, the rain started to get heavy when Sakura reaches his hand and hold his hand.

"The rain is falling, no one will see." She whispered to him and the man smile.

"No one will see, for you too." He holds her hand back.

They started to get soaked but none of them have any intentions to go home. Sakura not going to ask him, about whose name that carved in memorial stone. She waited Kakashi to tell her instead. So she was humming her song, trying to console the man beside her as he started to hold her hands tighter.

And somehow Kakashi found courage from her small hands. He never talked to anyone about his past. But the little girl was no longer just anyone from Kakashi. They didn't each other long enough, only a month. But the bond between two people who had similar misery is strong. The empathy.

"My friends died in wars." He whispers, his voices was hollow.

Sakura stopped humming and make a circle motion in his knuckles with her thumbs. Genma used to do that to console her. She silently urged him to continue.

"And it was all my faults."

His words were short but told her everything. Somehow she could see what he been thought. There is a story beneath the cracked in his words. And maybe because she bottled up too much of her emotions,

a tears slipped from her eyes.

She was already tired because of her mother and anxious of Genma absent, but because she used to numb her own feeling it was hard for her to cry.

She was hurt. And Kakashi was also hurt. Both of them standing in the present but live in the past. And they are desperate of freedom.

She didn't cry in her mother grave, but she cried when she knows Kakashi was just like her, and she is not alone in this world who had been strangled by the past.

So Sakura tug Kakashi clothes, and he looks at her.

She sees the sorrow and sadness in his eyes, and her heart ache at how his eyes remind her of her own eyes.

On impulse, she urged him to crouch down by pulling him to her. And she wrapped her hand in his neck.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you..." She said in the middle of her sob.

His eyes were wide when he heard the girl crying. She was crying for him. Slowly he hug her back, and the warms feeling sip in his heart.

Latter on when they finally walked home, Sakura was half asleep in his arms.

And she whispered.

"You know Kakashi, you are pretty charming under those mask."

Fear was a strong emotion. But Fear also lead you to seeks light.

She fears a lot of things, and her instinct make her to seeking some help. And from her fear of her past she met Genma, from her fear of losing Genma.

_She found Kakashi._

_*＊＊*_

Uchiha Mikoto was worried. She worried about her eldest son, as he was getting more distant day by day. She denounced her failure, she should have fight the clan elder decisions harder. But she was powerless, and her husband is blinded by pride.

_How could he not see the light in his eyes son dimmed time after time. How could he not protect their son childhood? How could he?_

He is a Shinobi and my heir! All he could says every time they have the arguments.

At least his son have a good cousin and his loves towards her second sons will save him from the dark side of Shinobi world.

And about her second child, she wants him to have friends, like she used to back then when she was young. Her second child looked up too much on his brothers. Mikoto hope he would meet a friend that make him stand on his own feet, and reach his dream whatever it is with his own hand. Not stuck chasing over his brother shadow and obsessed to make his father proud.

She sighed heavily, her shoulder slumped in defeats. Mikoto regretted married to Fugaku Uchiha. She loves him, sure she is. But the man changes a lot. And she blames the elders for that.

"I'm home."

A soft greeting from her eldest son woke her up from her own reverie. She marched to the door from the kitchen she currently in. A smile was on her beautiful face facade all the worried she felt before.

"Welcome home, Itachi. How was your day?" She greeted him as her eldest son take a seat on one of their tatami chair in the living room.

"I visited the red district."

Mikoto openly gaped at him.

"Pardon me?" She asked not certain what she heard was right.

"I visited the red district." He repeated.

Mikoto cover her mouth with her hands. She was shock. What she should do now? Should she mad at him, told him his age not enough yet for such a thing? But she has no right after she let him walked down the Shinobi path sooner than an average child. But still, he should have not doing that yet.

Is she failed again? She was a bad mother.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Itachi asked as he watched her mother grew pale.

"Itachi, you are too young for such a thing. Even though you are now a Shinobi, it's not proper."

Itachi blinked at her mothers, he didn't understand her sudden lecture.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"You said, you visited the red district. Why you visited such a place? Is someone drag you there? Tell me who drag you there? Is Shisui take you there?"

A realization hit him as he digested his mother words. The tip of his ear now red in embarrassment.

"No mother Shisui didn't drag me. And I'm not doing what you think I do. I was just looking for some information." He explained and her mother breathe a sigh of relief

"What information?"

"There was this girl that I've been curious about. And I found out that she was born in the red district before she was adopted."

"Eh? A girl?" Mikoto can't help smiling at her son.

Her eldest son finally interested in a girl! She was a bit worried though about the girl background. But she never judges a person by the background, she judges from what she sees.

"Yes, a girl. She was adopted now by Genma."

Genma? Mikoto trying to remember the man as she searched through her memories.

"Ah, one of the Hokage guards platoon?"

"Yes he is."

Mikoto didn't know well about the man, they are come from different generation. He was practically her junior. He was known as a prodigy in their generation, along with Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi.

The three of them was graduate early from the academy. Kakashi was five, Gai was Seven, and Genma was Ten. They have their own specialize, Gai was genius in taijutsu, Kakashi was genius in ninjutsu as he made his own jutsu, and Genma was genius in assassination. To think the man who was specialized in killing adopted a child, Mikoto now see the man in a new perspective.

**A respect.**

"So how is she?" Mikoto asked her son as his eyebrow rose up in confusion.

"Is she pretty? Do you like her? Something like that."

She watched in amusement when she saw a soft blush in her son cheek.

"She was six mother, and I'm just curious."

"And you are twelve, did I ever told you that I'm in love with your father when I was twelve?"

Mikoto chuckle lightly as her son cheek getting redder than before.

"You never told me and I'm not interested in that kind of thing yet, mother."

"Sure, but lets invites her for lunch. And I didn't accept a no." She said firmly, she knows her son could not refuse her.

"Father won't be pleased by that and our clan is not... Friendly."

"I said lunch Itachi, we invite her out, a date. Three of us."

Mikoto smile at her eldest, a teasing smile. And leave him be with his own thought.

*＊＊*

Shinobi, a profession that have dying in the job description. Sakura never like the idea of sacrifices life for the others' sake, who didn't even know that they lived in the pile of bodies. The Ninja of Kohohagakure no sato, died every day to protect the ungrateful civilian who openly disgusted by their profession. The irony used to made her laughed, she used to hear from her mother chamber how some of those wailing and whining about their life. And they used the woman lap to seeks some comforts.

But her perspective about the Shinobi changes when she met Genma. She once asked him why he chose down that path. And he told her, he merely wanted to protected peoples he cares about and survived.

She didn't understand at first. But when she woke up and found out that Genma was hospitalized, she felt the protectiveness that she never felt before.

Her heart clutched in fear of losing and her mind worked faster than usual. And she moved on impulse as she jumped out from her window sills before Kakashi could stop her.

Sakura was running and take a shortcut through the market. Ignoring the shouts from the villagers when she was accidentally bumping at them. She crashed into several merchants and made their merchandise scattered on the streets.

"**Move aside**!" She shouts back, and somehow they are strangely really moves as she was told them to.

Shortly after the chaos she causes, She arrived at the hospital. Panting heavily she headed towards one of the nurse.

"**Tell me** where Shiranui Genma rooms."

"Excuse me?" The nurse raises her brows and stared at her incredulously.

"**Tell me. Shiranui Genma rooms!**" She asked once again with firmer tones and something sip on her order.

That something pulling her inside and distorted it in a way that Sakura never experience before. It only happened for a brick of second.

Ans she watched as the nurse eyes suddenly empty as she was hypnotized. The nurse then answers Sakura in distant tones. Obeying her now, and she found that was strange. But she didn't have a time to dwelling with that, so she glossed over it.

"Rooms, 208. On the left wings."

She headed towards the rooms and pulled the door aside immediately. Her eyes roaming all over the rooms, she sees two jounin in the couch looking at her with wide eyes, but she ignores them. Her eyes finally lands on her Guardian who was currently arguing with some nurse.

"I'm fine see I told you! I don't want to stay and I hate hospital! I want go home, my kid is waiting."

Sakura walks herself in and a relief sigh escape her when she sees the man was alive and breathing just fine.

"Genma..." She called softly almost whisper, and the rooms suddenly getting quiet.

"Sachan? What are you doing here? Hey, Hey, why are you crying?"

Sakura almost jumped on him, her little hands draped over his neck, one of her legs was on the bedside, she was crying in his neck.

"You are gone for months. You almost MIA and I thought I'm losing you..." She said in the middle of sobbing.

Genma eyes turned soft and hug her back. He smiles fondly at the girl.

"I'm sorry, for leaving you so long. And I also sorry, I can't promise you this won't happen again. As you know I'm a Shinobi, dying was on my job description. And people will die sometimes. I won't be with you forever."

"Why? Why you can be with me forever?"

"Because we are not immortal, I'll die someday, and you will too. We are all. And maybe you are the one who will leave me when you get married, who knows? We don't own our lives Sachan. Live and death is beyond human reach for control it."

"Silly you, I won't just leave an old man like you for marriage."

"Then poor your husband because he will stuck with an old man like me."

And then they laughed without noticing Kakashi who is now at the door way and the other two jounin was smiling at them.

Slowly sakura started to think about her fear, of her past and losing Genma. And a resolve form as she told Genma her decision.

"Ne, Genma-san... I think I want to be a Shinobi."

*＊＊*

Okay! So I decided to update this short chapter about sakura decision and stuff. I mean, you know I can just make Sakura enter academy without a reason, she was civilian after all and she didn't have a crush on Sasuke nor meet Ino.

Soon will be the training arc, more bonding with our lovely weasel, and her clans.

Hope you like it!

Don't forget to leave your though in the review box

See ya in another chapter.


	7. Shiroyasha

The white demon

He is not Gintoki guys, lol.

* * *

Genma was displeased by Sakura decision. He wasn't opposed her sudden determination, he just worried like any parents should be, — Guardian in his case.

The path of Shinobi is not bright sunshine and rainbow like the children book use to describe. Most people especially children, think of Shinobi as some kind of hero who protected the villages or saving some random princess.

Well, yeah... some of it may be true, but the children book failed to mention in order to protect we must kill.

On the other side, being a Shinobi gave you the power to survive. Even though the risk and dangerous percentage is rising as well, but at least you have the power to protect your self from this cruel worlds.

And Sakura is her own person, her decision belong to her not him. So when she asked him to train her, Genma didn't have a heart to reject it.

And here they are now, in the training ground six. The training ground was wide with a lot of trees and an open field, it also had a small lake in there. The place was commonly used by the genin for practiced.

Today was their third session of training. Genma already train her the basic, like stamina, endurance, and agility. Today he was planing to teach her, how to access to Chakra and the art of weaponry.

Two days ago he gave her the books that she needed to read, to become a Shinobi. Containing the introductions of Chakra, all clan that listed in Konoha, mission procedure, etc.

So, Before they began their training, he was going to test her first.

"Alright Sachan, Have you read the book that I gave you?" Asked Genma.

"Yes I already finished all of it."

"All of it?! Eh? That was fast..."

Genma was impressed now, her ability to absorbed information was incredible. She only need three days to finish all five thick books that he gave her. He knows the kid is ridiculously smart, he just didn't to what extent.

"Okay tell me about chakra and how to access it."

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals. Chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. And—." Before Sakura could finish her words, Genma stopped her.

"Wait! Wait, Wait... Did you just quoting the book precisely the same? How do you manage to remember every word with such a detail?"

"I don't know... But, I can easily remember what I saw, even with only one glance. "

"Kid, you have photographic memory! That was amazing."

Sakura blushed at his praised, a small smile slowly crawls up in her face and Genma couldn't stop himself to pinched her cheek. Sakura was of course unamused of his action because she was pouting soon after.

"Well, let just skip the theory and boring stuff then. But you sure understand what you read, right? Not just remember it?"

"Yes... I guess?" She said unsure about her own statement.

"Okay tell me again what chakra is, no quoting the book now."

"Well, Chakra basically our life force, Seimei, and to use ninjutsu you need to access chakra within your body. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time."

"Okay good!" Genma praised her again and give her a thumb up, "Now before I'm going to make you run around the villages as usual, I'm going to introduce you to the art of weaponry."

He motioned her to sit down as he also sat down with crossed leg in front of her. He took out a small scroll from his pocket before rolled it and summon a good amount of weapon.

A variation of various kinds of weapons now lay in the grass. He picked his favorite weapon first and showed it to her.

"This one is called Senbon,"

"I know. You were munching on it every day!" She pointed it out and Genma felt a slight irritation at that.

_The brat getting more cheeky day by day_.

"Yes I am. Anyway, this is basically a needle which often used to shut the pressure point of human body. Similar to the Hyuga Jūken. Now tell me about the Jūken?" He tested her.

"It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System?"

"Very good. Senbon wielder is similar to that. But, because not all of us have the Byakugan. So, in order to be precisely accurate you need a long practiced mastering it. Senbon was commonly used by the hunter-nin. And... What is hunter-nin, Sachan?"

"Eh? I don't know... I don't see anything about it in the book."

"Exactly! Alright listen to me. The Oinin butai is a special team within Kirigakure's Anbu, which are given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin. If one day you meet them, be cautious of their senbon. The senbon will immobile you before you could even say, Ninja!" Genma make a boo gestures at his explanation to scare her a bit.

But Sakura only nodded at him seriously, so he picked another weapon instead. Forgetting his failed attempted to scared her.

"This one is Tanto. Is simply a small katana. But I assure you this was deadly enough to cut a head off. Tanto wielder need a good agility to master it."

"How wide the range comparing to a normal katana?" He smiled at her approved her smart question.

"Good question. Tanto is lighter than a normal Katana, so it will make you move faster enough than the katana wielder. The weight that I mean here, is the time when you swing the blade. The weight of the wind was depended on the length of the blade."

Seeing his kid understand his words very well, he can't help felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. Genma then processed the next weapon.

"This one is Kunai and the other is shuriken. I'm sure it was mentioned in your book, so tell me what you know about this two."

"They can be used to distract, pin down enemy Shinobi, or, if accurate enough, kill or incapacitate an enemy. They have an open circle in the center, useful for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through."

"Well done. Alright, Now that was enough for the introduction. We are going to have a physical train instead, but... You need to run around the villages first, like usual. But today you are going to wear this."

They rose up from their sit, and Genma gave her some weight, for her ankle and arms. "Here put this on your ankle and arms."

Sakura took the weight from him and frowned at how heavy it was then how it looks.

"It's heavy, What is this?"

"A weight." He grinned through his Senbon.

Sakura eyes were wide when she felt the heaviness in her legs and arms. When she tried to move the girl was surprised.

"It felt like walking in the swamp!" She complained and Genma only chuckled at her.

"You will get to used to it, and also you will be wearing that from now on. Every day, even when you are sleep."

Sakura throw him a disbelief looks like You-Are-Joking-Right-?— but he didn't joke at all. Ignored her plea Genma then bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sakura was startled with the sudden Poofs.

A Tanuki. Half sized of her bodies was now staring at her with disinterest. Almost looks like it was just woke up from a nap. The Tanuki was brown with slight black pattern and circled in it face, make its looks like a Bulgar. It wears a straw hat and a monk robes.

"Who the hell is this snotty brat?" Sakura was now offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Now, now, Careful there Shigaraki, she is my kid."

"You have kid? I know you sow seed everywhere, but I thought you are the careful type." Genma rolls his eyes at the Tanuki.

"She was adopted. And Sachan, come here! Let me introduce you to my summon. This tanuki name, is Shigaraki. And Shigaraki, this is my kid, Sakura."

"Summon?"

"Yes, Summon. I signed a contract with the Tanuki from the whispering forest. They commonly lived in the land of swindler. Ninja can have a contract with a certain animal as long as they fulfill the terms of the contract that was given to them. For example like Kakashi, you already met his Ninken, aren't you?" Sakura nodded at him.

Sakura stared at the Tanuki, she still didn't like the way he called her snotty brat, but she admitted he was cute, so Sakura nodded at him, Smile was to fancy for the Tanuki after all he said to her.

Meanwhile, the Tanuki looks at her with unamused look, like he was sure the brat going to make him have a job today.

"Alright Sachan, I want you to run around Konoha for five laps. But today I can't accompany you, so Shigraki will come with you instead. And Shigaraki, I wanted you to guard her. Be back here when you both done. Understood?"

Sakura suppress a groan, while Shigaraki sighed heavily. And both of them then processed to leave. Genma wave at them happily when they started to run.

His reason to leaves Shigaraki for her, is because he wanted the summon to protect his kid from the villagers, and also Genma have a small business at TI according to his last mission.

Genma still worried about Sakura. But if she wants to be a Shinobi,

Genma will make her a strong one.

* * *

Itachi was just got back from the Hokage tower to delivered his report of his late mission, when he met Sakura again. It was their third encounter. And he was currently perplexed because his recent conversation with his mother.

How to ask a girl merely six on a date? Was all he could think of.

The said girl was now bantered with... A Tanuki? Yes, a Tanuki.

That he assumed was a summon of Genma. Because Kakashi summon was obviously a Ninken dog. He approached the girl, and noticed she was panting out of exhaustion. The girl was leaning in a nearby tree and glared dagger at the Tanuki in front of her.

"Stop complaining that I'm too slow! I'm wearing this freaking weight and only have two legs while you have four!"

"I'm not complaining brat, I'm merely stating the obvious. And I need to catch my sleep but you move like a damn slug! this is painful for me too."

"We only have one more lap! Bear with it!"

"Bear with it ?! I don't want to skip my lunch!"

Sakura groaned in frustration, and Itachi think he came at the wrong time. Maybe he better come another time. He was about to leave but Sakura suddenly notice him.

"Itachi-san?"

"Sakura-san." He greeted her back.

"Do you need anything?" She asked him, deliberately ignored the grumpy Tanuki.

Itachi wanted to tell her about her mother sudden invitation.

"No, I just want to greet you." But this was all he could say as the words die in his tongue.

"Oh? That was very nice of you. I'm glad there are still kind and polite people like you, around here." She said openly sneer at the Tanuki.

"Well brat, I'm not a 'people'. Are you blind? I'm a tanuki."

"But you admit you are indeed an asshole!"

"Language kid, or I will tell Genma about this."

"Go on! He used to seeing me calling Kakashi asshole so that won't be a problem." Itachi coughed to cover his laugh at this, his eyes gleam with amusement.

"Hey, Itachi-san are you busy? If you don't... I think I have a favor to ask you?" His eyebrow rose in curious at her.

"No, I'm not busy. What do you need me for?"

"Well, you see..." She pointed at the summon with her little finger. "This pet of mine, was hungry." The Tanuki chided at this when she called him pet. Sakura ignored him and continue what her words.

"So I'm thinking to send his back to whatever he was come from. But I was on training now, and I still have one more lap. Genma, he won't allow me running around the villages all by myself. So if you don't mind..."

An understanding slipped in his mind at her words. He understands what she wanted to say.

"You want me to accompany you?"

"Yes... If it's not a bother." She was blushing when she said that, and Itachi could help himself from chuckled at her cute demeanor.

She reminds him of his own little brother sometimes.

"It won't be, don't worry."

"Thank you!" She chirped and beaming at him. Itachi could feel his ear tip and neck was burning somehow.

The girl then, processed to tell the Tanuki that she allowed the Tanuki to leave her, which of course the Tanuki welcome it with contentment.

Both Itachi and Sakura then started to take their steady pace of run. Itachi then realize he still had a chance to asked her about his mother invitation.

And he will make sure he won't fail again.

* * *

His last mission was hectic.

**A chaos**.

It started from a simple mission to guard the daughter of a feudal lord of fire country. The job was simple, an easy one. All he and his teams need to do was protect her until the end of her coronation day.

But one man destroyed everything in only one night, he single handily massacred half of the householder. They manage to protect the daughter in the end, and also capture the culprit of the massacred.

And the psychopath man was now locked up in one of TI cells.

"Hey Anko, how is he?" Genma asked the woman in front of him, who currently munching on a dango with a paper in her hands.

"Still not going to open his damn mouth, and his memories was lock up in fuck up way that a Yamanaka couldn't even access it." Said the woman, with irritation written all over her face.

"Well, we are doomed. Have you tried with an Uchiha?"

"You know they some kind of stick in their butt, like hell we are going to them! And, No Uchiha work in this division. "

"Have you try with Kakashi?"

"We already tried with that idiot, but he said he only has one sharingan and something about genjutsu was not his style, I think he just lazy and didn't want to use Sharingan too much."

"Well that was bad, that man was insane you know."

"Kakashi always Insane."

"I'm not talking about Kakashi, you idiot. I mean our prisoner! Where the fuck is Ibiki anyway?"

"He is out for mission, he will be back today." Anko waved her hand in -I-don't-give-a-damn gesture.

"Speak of the devil, here he is! And he also brings the idiot with him."

Morino Ibiki casually walked inside the TI building, and he brought Hatake Kakashi along with him. The copy ninja looks unamused while The head of interrogator look grumpy as always.

They look like a duo of middle-aged dumb ass oldies.

(A/N : Madao, lol)

"Both of you. Come with me, now." Said the head of interrogator motioned Genma and Anko to follow him.

When they arrived in the interrogation room, Ibiki urged Genma to tell him the detail about his mission. And Genma told him everything about his mission. From where it started until the massacred. Morino Ibiki was puzzled by how easily the capture of the criminal was.

If the man was so strong to be able sneak up pass the jounin and massacred half of the household, how in the world he got caught by the end of his rampage?

Ibiki felt uneasy about that. Something was off, it's almost as the man let himself be captured.

"So, how in the world you didn't manage to gather any information from him? Not even his name!" Ibiki yelled at the only woman in the room.

"Well, he had a ridiculous high pain tolerance! That psycho didn't even flinch when I rip all his nails and bang his head to the table so many times." Anko snapped at him. she herself was frustrated about the psychopath,

**How dare Ibiki blame her.**

Ibiki sighed, why Anko always gave him a headache.

He then entered the room where the prisoner was, along with the copy ninja. Their prisoner tied in a single chair with a medium table in front of him. His magenta eyes stared at him with emotionless eyes, which is unusual because Ibiki used to received fear from his prisoner.

The prisoner had a long silver hair that goes along his middle. His hair was tangled and smeared with blood. He lost all his nails, and his clothe was disheveled with blood all over it. All his nails from his hands and legs was nowhere to be seen. He had a lot of cut and bruise in his body.

But he smiled at the interrogator like a mocking.

"Go on Kakashi." The copy ninja sat himself across the man and processed to shifted his head protector as the pinwheel in the sharingan started to swirl.

Kakashi sharingan started to form the third pinwheel when it pierced through the man mind. But something block him.

Don't underestimate me, Kakashi thought.

His sharingan took a form of the mangekyou and rip the man protection to shred. He started to inflict the genjutsu and trap the man mind but somehow he got casted out.

"What?..." Kakashi was shocked. How the hell the man manage to dispel the mangekyou.

The man laughed at him, his laugh is vicious with a slight amusement in it.

"You need two mangekyou to enter my mind. And bloodline of course." He told Kakashi with a raspy voice.

"I never know that Konoha was this pathetic. You all bored me and I'm started to get impatient. I'm tired just get it done and asked me anything you wanted to know."

The rage started to build up from both Ibiki and Kakashi. They wanted to kill him, but they cannot do that yet. Soon, Ibiki promise himself. He swears he will torture the man until he satisfied, and then kill him when he was bored with him.

"Move, kakashi." Kakashi stood from his chair as Ibiki sat himself.

"Who are you? Tell me your name." Ibiki growled at the man with sharp glare.

"The name is, classified. But people used to called me Shiroyasha. I'm just a traveler monk." The man who called himself shiroyasha was smirking when he saw the interrogator tensed.

They know this man, his name was all over the bingo book. But no one lived to tell about his appearance, and he got no picture in the book because he never affiliates with any village.

Shiroyasha was known of his vicious action. It's not the first time he massacred the householder. His target was often the daimyo and their descendant. It was all make sense now.

But, if the massacred wasn't the first, and he always managed to get away from law. How, he got captured in the first place? Now Ibiki was sure he the man got captured on purposed.

"What do you want from Konoha? Why you let us captured you?"

Kakashi along with Genma and Anko tensed when they heard of Ibiki accusation.

"Aren't you a smart one? What I want? Hmm... I wanted to pay a visit to my sister grave. And, the rest is secret."

Ibiki slammed his hand on the table, his patient getting thin.

"What do you want?!"

"Such an impatient man, you remind me of a certain redhead that I used to know. Fine, how much do you know about your village shadow?"

The head of Interrogator was startled at the sudden question. Konoha shadow? All he could think of it was one thing. More like a certain someone.

**Shimura Danzo**

Ibiki know the man was vile, and doing a lot of suspicious stuff. He knew that. He just didn't know what he did exactly.

"Shimura Danzo." Ibiki said and Shiroyasha chuckle at him.

"Congratulation! Yes, he is indeed your village shadow. And about what I want... " Shiroyasha paused as the room air thickened. "...is his head."

"Why do you want his head?"

"Ah, you didn't know? He massacred my clan along with the feudal lords. Well, I won't harm this village incase you worried about it. I just want his head..." The man paused for a moment and his magenta eyes look playful for a second. "But, I think I will take his head sometimes later... You see, it was such a waste if I kill him now..."

"And why is it?"

Shiroyasha laughed, his eyes gleam with mirth. He smiled wide at the head of Interrogator.

"_Because, that man will massacre another clan."_ As the words leave his mouth, Shiroyasha burst into a million of white feathers.

And the white demon was gone leaving fear in his trail.

* * *

When they arrived at the training ground six, Genma was nowhere to be found.

Sakura look around only to found Shigaraki sat by the tree, munching on something that she sure she didn't want to know.

"Where is Genma?" Sakura asked the Tanuki as he yawned at her.

"He said he had some urgent business or something, so try to practice by yourself." Sakura stared at the tanuki incredulously.

"And how I suppose to do that?"

"Practiced on throwing kunai and shuriken, he knew you are with the Uchiha right now. So ask the Uchiha to teach you instead. And make sure he walked you home after that." Said the Tanuki before he disappeared with a pooffs!

Sakura was now looked at Itachi with pleading look. She gave him a lovely smile. The uchiha sighed and realize he couldn't say no if he wants his personal mission to success.

_And maybe this was his chance._

"Alright I will teach you, but in exchange you will have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Well, that was cheap. I will have lunch with you tomorrow, but you are the one who will pay. Deal?"

"Deal. Now let's get started."

They walked towards where the target post was. The target post was attached to the wood of cut down tree, it looks like a circle after circle in layered with a red dot was in the center of it.

"Have you tried throwing any of this before?" Itachi asked while arranged the weapon in his hand.

"Nope. I never throw any of it before."

"Alright, we will started with Kunai. First you need to know that everyone have their own style when they're throwing this. And the angle is depended on your situation at that time. The most important thing is your stance." He said as he started crouched a little to form a stance.

"You can throw it by grab the handle or slip the handle between your finger. If you skilled enough you can just throwing it by only sliding your finger in the kunai hole."

The uchiha then grab a single kunai, and throw it fast straight to the center of the mark. He grab another two, placed between his finger and throw it and make it clashed with each other and land straight to the other two post. All of his kunai was hit the mark straight in the center.

"Wow that was a helluva shot! You are amazing!" Itachi smiled at her and slightly guilty of Sasuke.

His brother was asked him to teach him throwing a kunai too, but this morning he need to delivered his report to the Hokage, and along the way he met Sakura.

"That was just the basic, if you're skilled enough you can do it like this."

Sakura blinked when a kunai fly towards the post, and it moved faster than before. She didn't even see Itachi pulled out the Kunai, it looks like the kunai just come out of nowhere.

The girl openly gaping at him and Itachi couldn't help himself ruffle her hairs, and Sakura who still awe by his action didn't snap at his hand like she used to when Kakashi did that.

"Now you try it." he said as he handed her the kunai.

Sakura took a stance just like him, she remembered every detail of Itachi moves in her memory. She grab the handle of one single kunai. Her eyes were sharp and focus.

She throws the kunai.

And she miss, The kunai fly pass the post and landed on tree behind the post. She groaned in frustration while Itachi look mildly surprise.

"You could remember my form and mimic it perfectly, how?"

"Yes, I could but I still miss anyway. I kinda have this photo... Huh? Photo harp?..."

"Photographic memory?" Itachi suggested.

"Yes that one, Genma said I have them. I was good at memorizing, but I still have a long way to go for my physical. So even though I remember your moves I couldn't perfect it well because my physical cannot move in sync with my mind." Her shoulder slumped, she looks dejected.

"Am I really fit to be a Ninja, Itachi-san?"

"I don't know the answer Sakura-san. The only person who can answer you, is yourself. But know this, a hardship can even make a person who didn't have access to chakra become a great ninja."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, and power comes in many form Sakura-san. Power not just a great jutsu and high skill. A mind and knowledge is also a great weapon. From my experience they who have a sharp mind and knowledge is the most feared Shinobi."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully as his words sunk down deep into her. _She didn't know, one day his words will mean a lot to her and mold her greatest weapon._

They continue practiced until the sun was retreat from the sky. In the end of their training, Itachi walked her home.

* * *

Sakura was having another dream of her mother. The dream was short but vivid

In her dream she was inside her mother bodies again. Her now violet eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a pair of vermilion red Hakama and a white Kosode (Kimono robe). Her hair was tied by the red ribbon in her back.

"Are you ready, Tamazusa?" A young man asked her as he approached the girl. The young man, was the same man in her previous dream who gave Tamazusa his eyes.

"I'm not sure Nii-sama." She said while fiddle with the hem of her white robe.

"You will be fine, trust me." He assured her.

Sakura looks at the young man, his eyes was full of fondness when he looks at her. His silver hair was tied in a low tail. The young man wear a white and blue Yukata. He handed the Kagura suzu to her.

"Thank you, Ryuki-Niisama." Tamazusa said with a small smile.

When Sakura woke up from her dreams, she wasn't alone in her bedroom.

Her window in her right side was open wide and a man sat on her window sills with a Kiseru pipe in his hand. His long hair dancing under moonlight like a silver strings. He breathed out the smoke from his mouth, before murmured her name softly.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura froze as the fear crawl up on her. She felt breathless when he smiled at her. His sole present brought terror in the air as it suffocated her.

**Sakura know this man.**

"You..." The little girl whisper in fear, her words die in her tongue.

The man approached her and sat in her bedside. His hand was covered in bandage when he reached to her. He traces her face slowly and smiled.

Sakura still froze and couldn't move at all. Like something invisible tied her and immobile her movement. The girl wanted to run and scream for help, but she was too scared. The thought about the man would hurt her like her mother bombarding her mind as a reminder of her trauma.

"You look like her, except those eyes. I wonder to whom it belonged." Don't say it, she plea in silent when he whispered in her ears.

His bandages hand was now covered her eyes.

"You are Ryuki, my mother sibling. But you are dead... And your eyes, How?..."

"I see... You already meet me in your dream. But don't called me with that name, call me Shiroyasha instead." He chuckled in amusment at her, and moved his hand towards her pink locks.

"I'm not dead. And this eyes is my eyes, I merely take back what was mine, from your mother grave of course."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to greet my lovely niece, And I want to know how the thing with your eyes. I kinda disappointed you haven't woken your dojutsu yet."

"Dojutsu?"

"I see you are even had a zero knowledge about it." He sighed in dismay as his finger playing with her hair. "Maybe, I should left you a parting gift before I leave." He continues, and blow a smoke to her, make the little girl coughed a little at that.

"What a gift you are talking about?"

"Ah, about that..." The man unwrapped his bandage. Sakura flinched when she saw his fingers don't have a nails. The man lean closer to her, and held her face still by her jaw. He bites into his thumb and smiled. "Here, this will awaken our clan kekkai genkai."

Sakura eyes were wide with shock when the drip of bloods sips into her eyes. Her eyes burn and the man covered her mouth when she screamed. Everything was blacked out as she swallowed by the dark.

But before her consciousness leave her, she heard the man whisper.

_"When one gold become two, meet me in the ponds_."

* * *

YO! I decided to update the chapter. I kinda have a free time because of the corona virus. I'm worried about that thought. Some of the city in my country was issuing a lock down.

Well, anyway stay clean and healthy so you guys won't get infected. Don't forget to wash your hand and take a bath properly. Do not being lazy about that. Some people in my country died because they are underestimated the virus.

And you better not to travel abroad for awhile.

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave your thought for me.**

And I'll see you soon.


	8. What was right? What was left?

When Sakura regained her conscious back, she was standing in the middle of a gold pond. The water reached above her middle, and she could see the goldfishes swam around her while moves in circle, they made a ripple as they moved. The goldfishes were big, half of her own size. They muttered and the voices rang inside her head.

_What was left? What was right? What was left? What was right? What was left? What was right? What was left?_

Unconsciously, She reached to one of the goldfishes. When she touched it all the goldfishes suddenly stopped and froze in their place.

'**Who are you?**' Asked the goldfishes her hand, and soon was echoed by the others' goldfish.

Their voices getting louder and louder and before she could even answer, something pulled her down as she sunk deeper and drowned. The ponds suddenly gotten deep and bottomless. She reached up trying to get herself up to the surface. But the goldfishes surround her. She couldn't move, and she started to get breathless.

The goldfishes started to glow and deformed into something that looks like a human but also wasn't. From their middle to the bottom they have tails, a goldfish tails. But from the waist above they have a human body. Their hair were whites and glowing like a moonlight. She thinks they were pretty, but they don't have a face.

_They were all faceless._

One of them who wear a luxury golden kimono lean closer to her. The lady in front of her reached out to her face and trace her cheeks.

'**Who are you? You have my blood... But you are not my vessel.' Her voice ringing in her head.**

Sakura tried to answer her only to cough bubbles. She could not hear her own voices.

'**Why you have my eyes? You are not my next life... You shouldn't have it!'** The lady hissed at her, her hands was now on her neck and grip it tight. Sakura tried to stop her by pulling her arms, but the lady didn't even flinch.

**'I see...' **The lady said. '**You are a theft, aren't you? And you are stolen from your own blood? How dare you!' **The lady scream with a shrill voice, and soon was followed by the other goldfishes.

'**How dare you! How dare you! How dare you!'**

Sakura scream trying to tell them to stopped screaming. The girl still tried to pried out from the lady tight grip. She started to feel her consciousness leave her.

Sakura yield, when her effort seems fruitless, their annoying screams keep ringing in her heads. She was about to close her eyes when a pair of hands suddenly pulled her out of the ponds. When she landed in front of the shrines she was coughing and inhale a sharp breath.

"You should not be here, yet." Said her savior.

Sakura looks up to her savior and found a woman in a white kimono and blue hakama with a chain of bell tied in her waist. The lady in front of her wore a mask, that only have one painted big eyes in the middle. Her hairs were burning red and slightly burn like a fire. A lot of candles fly surround her.

Sakura know this lady, she was her goldfish that always comfort her in her dreams.

"You are too young...it will eat you." The lady continue, but Sakura voice still won't come up. She tried to speak but nothing left her mouth.

_"I only can give you one for now."_

Before the girl could stop her, the woman plucked Sakura left eyes out. And Sakura once again lost her consciousness.

*＊＊*

Genma was just about to wake his kid up for their morning exercise. But then, a scream was coming from her bedroom. He rushed and run unconsciously to her bedroom as he slammed the door open in worried.

"Sachan? What happened?!"

The girl was shaking in fear as she hug herself and buried her face in her legs. Genma approached her slowly, and sat himself in her bedside. He reached towards her, His hand was gentle when he touched her face, but Sakura jerked off out of him, and push his hand away from her.

"Sakura?Hey! Take a deep breath, It's alright... It's me Genma. Look at me Sakura, you are safe..."

The girl still trying hard to take a breath when Genma sat himself in front of her with cross-legged. He held both of her hands in each hand, make a circle motion to consoled her, like he always did whenever she had a panic attack.

Genma was used of her concerning demeanor. He always managed to calmed her down when she finally looked him in the eyes. But today was different, she won't even take a look at him as she kept her eyes shut tightly.

But Genma always have another method, if a hug and comfort looks won't do, than a small talk to distract her mind will do.

"Alright, Sakura listen to me. We can do this together! Just like usual, come on! We started from...well, what is your name? Come on, we can do this!" Sakura nodded slowly. Her breath still harsh, but she tried to answer him softly.

"Sakura... Shiranui Sakura..." She whispered with a slight shaking voice

"Good, now what is my name?"

"Genma..."

"Alright, Your favorite food?"

"...Anmitsu,"

"My favorite food?"

"Soba?"

"Kakashi favorite thing?"

"... Porn." Genma chuckled a bit at this as her breathing started to get steadier.

"Well done, what we buy on the music festival a year a go?"

"...eh? Uhh...ehru?"

"Bubbuu! Nope we got that for free, remember? Guess again!"

"A goldfish?"

"Yeah! That was right, Now what happen on your first training?"

"I'm doing just fine!"

"Nope, you fall on your butt when we play tag with Kakashi and his ninken."

"No I- I...think I'm okay now..." She said softly and squeeze Genma hand to assured him. "Thank you..."

"Anytime kid, now...tell me what happened? Slowly. No rush and step by step, alright?" Sakura nodded and gave him a gratitude smile.

What will her life be if she didn't have Genma beside her?

"So why you close your eyes?" The girl tensed at his words, her mind drifted back to what happen last night. She was quiet for a while, Genma make another circle motion in her hands consoling her that she can take her time, and He will be waiting for her even if it'll took forever.

"My eyes is burning and aching... It hurt Genma..."

"How it happened? I mean what the causes?" His tone grew concerned when he asked her.

"The blood... It was all because of his blood." Genma frowned at her words, who is he that the girl talking about?

"Who?..."

"He called himself Shiroyasha..." His heart sunk down when in his stomach at this as fears crawled up and clenched his chest.

Before he could stop himself, Genma placed his hands on Sakura shoulder with a tight grip, make the girl yelped out of surprised. He regretted his impulse soon after when Sakura started to quivers in fears again. But Sakura despite her own fear, strengthen herself and asked him.

"... You know him?" referring to his sudden action.

"He was the cause that my last mission prolonged. Why did he want from you, Sakura?" He voiced his concern with a slight fear in his tone.

Shiroyasha was a vicious and terrifying criminal. The way he toyed with him and play along as a captive just to enter konoha was concerning. Moreover, he escaped so easily under Morino Ibiki nose, and they know that technique. It was the soul teleportation. The jutsu used to belong to Kato clan, with only Kato Dan who can mastered it himself. The technique was similar to Yamanaka Shintensin no Jutsu, but more complicated. He put his souls into the animal bodies and deformed the animals appearance until it looks exactly like him. So when he disappear with a decapitated heron cadaver, they know why he let himself be captive, because all along the man that Genma capture wasn't him. It was the poor bird all this time. The man was gone flew back to his original vessel.

_What did he want from her? Is it why he infliterate Konoha? _

He swore if he hurt her, That man will pay with his death. Genma promised with a rage slowly building up on him.

"He...wanted to awaken my eyes... I- I don't understand what he mean, but... I think he mention dojutsu... Genma will I be alright?" This time he could not say everything will be alright to her.

A dojutsu! What the hell happening?

Sakura have a kekkai-genkai? If it's awaken than it's mean she always had it all along in her bloodline, that also mean shiroyasha not the one who planted it on her.

"Could you... Could you show me?" He asked her almost with a whisper.

Slowly Sakura open her eyes and her used to be Viridian orbs was now gone. The unmatched pair or violet and gold stared at him hollowly. The violet one was similar to the magenta orbs that belong to Shiroyasha. It looks like a normal eye with a unique color. But the golden one... It was pupil less eye with a silver dust swirling in her orbs. Like a ripple pond.

"What did you see right now? Can't you deactivated it? Sakura shakes her heads, a tears slip from her eyes.

"I don't know how to deactivated it and I can't see anything... It was dark...and I'm scared Genma," She cried and grab his shirt in a tight grip.

He waves his hand in front of her, and when she didn't blink, he knows what she said was true. She could not see, And he was sure it was a temporary due to the forced it received to awaken it.

"Hey, it's okay, I promise you...come here let me hug you." Slowly, the girl lean closer and hug him, seeking a comfort.

What should he do now? A kekai- genkai without a clan backup is a ticket to a pandemonium. He feared of what the villages do to her if they knew about her kekkai genkai. But he was a loyal shinobi to his villages, the protocol oblige him to report the Hokage about this. But he didn't want to, he only knew her for two years, but he really grew fonds of her. And she was just a child, Konoha wasn't a nice villages like everyone thinks. The villages have a shadow as well, like any other villages. And if Sakura wanted to be a konoha shinobi, she will be forced to produce an heir because she declared to join affiliated with konoha as a new clan. Should they runaway? He didn't mind, He was tired of Shinobi life after all. They could live in the small lands and ...

"I'm Scared Genma-san... But you know you have to tell the Hokage, I don't want they hurt you because of me." She said as she could read his mind.

His kid was to smart, he secretly regretted gave her books about Konoha protocol.

"I'm sorry... We will tell the hokage, But... If they do anything that will harm you, we will leave and I'll kidnap you away, understood?" Sakura smiled at him and hug the man tighter.

Genma then processed to tie a single clothe to her eyes, and hold her up in his chest. They leave the apartment as they marched towards the Hokage towers. As they jumped from roof to roof, Genma promised to himself that sakura will be fine.

*＊＊*

They arrived at the Hokage towers around ten o'clock in the morning. Sakura eyes still covered in clothe, and she buried herself in Genma chest. They entered the Hokage rooms when it finally they turned. When they inside the room, Genma place her down in her own feet beside him.

"To what did I owe you this visit, Genma?" The hokage asked as his eyes now lands on the small pinketted beside the man with unreadable looks.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. We are sorry to bother you, but we have an important information to tell you about." Genma now crouched down beside the girl, "Are you ready?" He asked her softly and the girl nodded quietly.

When Genma untied her covered eyes, The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat up abruptly from his seat, his eyes wide when he saw the little girl eyes. His wave his hands and soon one of the anbu was beside him.

"Boar, I want you to bring Inoichi here, along with Uchiha Shisui." The anbu nodded and flickering before he gone.

"Hokage-sama! You-" Before Genma could finish his words the Hokage motion him to stop talking.

"I'm not going to do what you think I would, I know she just a child Genma." He said and his hand moves to form a hand sign, and soon the room was sealed.

Sakura still blind, but the weight of the air told her how intense the situation she is face right now. She holds her own hand down, trying to stop the small shaking. The girl didn't want to look weak in front of the Hokage.

"We are going to have a conversation that is better not be heard by the wrong people, so I hope you don't mind the seal. The reason I called Inoichi and Shisui was because Inoichi clan was close related to yours, and Shisui will help you deactivated your dojutsu."

"The Yamanaka clan?!"

"Yes, the Yamanaka clan. Before we talked more about the clan and your current circumstance, allow me to apologize for not be able to prevent your clan massacred. Your clan may not be affiliated with Konoha, but still one of the Honorable clan of fire country. We are all proud they protect the fire temple until the end."

Sakura was perplexed at this, she didn't know what to says. The girl may be the part of the clan, but she didn't know she had the clan until she started to have her mother dreams and met Shiroyasha.

"I didn't know anything about the clan sir. So I'm not sure what to says, even thought I may belong to the clan, all I know this whole time is... I was just an unwanted child from the red district." Sakura said politely.

"Yes I'm aware of that. And I promise, I will explain to you of what happened to your clan. But we needed to start it from the very beginning. Tell me young one, do you know the story of the goldfish in the pond?"

Genma was confused while Sakura already suspected the fairy tale have some connection with her and the clan.

"Yes sir, I know the story somehow related to me and my clan. But I didn't know fully about that,"

"The tale was from the true story, Qui was what we believed as a Youkai, a creature from the far side of the land of living. All the thing that happened in the story was real, but the book failed to mention, Kai and Qui had a daughter. Her name was Kingyohime. She was also known as The golden priest, because she built the fire temple."

"Is she my clan ancestor?" Sakura asked as her mind drifted back and recalled her latest dream.

Is kingyohime the one who she met in her dream? But which one ? The one who hurt her, or save her?

"Yes, but not only yours. Kingyohime was also the ancestor of three prominent clans in the fire country."

"Eh? Three?..."

"Yes, she had three children. The eldest having the ability to transferred his soul into another human being, he could also pry the mind trought memory and having telepathic communication..." Explained the Hokage while picked one of the scroll in the shelves near his desk. He then lay the scroll and opened it, "Is his ability and this insignia, ring you a bell?"

Sakura still couldn't see the symbol because of her vision, but from his ability she started to get the idea. And Genma quite gasped told her, that her guess was right.

"The Yamanaka?"

"Yes, Yamanaka Saionji was the first blood of the Yamanaka clan and also Kingyohime firstborn." He clarified it as he motioned to the second insignia. "Now, we move to the second son, His name was Haruitsuki. He has the ability to manifest his soul and project it out of his body. He could also transfer his souls inside the animal body."

"The kato... Isn't it?" Guessed Genma and earn an approving nod from the Hokage. "And about Shiroyasha, is he a Kato?" He asked as he recalled the previous event when the criminal perform one of Kato clan jutsu.

"Yes he is. When Konoha was built for the first time, The Yamanaka choose to join affiliate with us, they have chosen the Shinobi path. But the Kato was divided into two strongholds. One choose the Shinobi path and affiliated with Konoha, the other choose Kingyohime path. Shiroyasha was born from them who choose to stay in the fire temple." Sakura frowned at the explanation.

"But, I thought he was my mother sibling? So am I a Kato too?" Genma looks shocked when he heard Sakura question.

"Eh? He is your uncle? Is that why he did that to you?"

"He told me he was." Sakura lied, she couldn't tell anyone about her dream. Her gut told her it better to be kept a secret.

"The children from the fire temple was raised as a family and treat each other like a sibling." The hokage explained quietly as his eyes stared at the third insignia. "And you are not a Kato from what I see of your dojutsu. I believe, your ancestor is the youngest of Kingyohime child as well as, The golden priest only daughter. " Sarutobi rolled back the scroll and place it under his desk.

"Her name was Kairy, and she was the ancestor of your and your clan. The name of your clan is Ashiya, and they choose the golden priest path. They resided in the fire temple, and because of that I didn't know fully about their ability. But to most people believe Kingyohime grant her golden eyes to this clan, and they say it could see trought the future." His voice was soft with a slight of sadness, he looks tired and old for a moment.

"What peoples believe about their ability also lead The ashiya clan into their doomed. People was drowned in madness when dealing with war. And the fire country become greedy in the time of war, they wanted to borrow Ashiya clan power. But the ashiya clan has decided they won't meddle with Shinobi words. So the Daimyo massacred them and tried to steal their power" Both Sakura and Genma grew pale at his explanation.

"Is it the golden eyes?" Sakura asked recalled her dream when her mother plucked out her own eyes.

"Yes, the golden eyes awaken in once a hundred years. But your case is special. A few years ago your mothers twins Tamazusa awaken the golden eyes, the daimyo asked for her to lend her divination power to win the war. But Tamazusa and her clans refused, because the power should not be used for that. That leading to a massacred in the end and Tamazusa died in the process."

From his explanation Sakura know the Hokage didn't know about her mother real identity.

_If he know that her mother was the real Tamazusa..._

"The only survivor is your mother Kikunoe and the man who we know as Shiroyasha. When your clan was wipes out your mother seeking a protection from me."

"You know my mother?..."

" My clan, The sarutobi, has this tradition when we reached 17 we will stay in the fire temple until 20 to learned more about the will of fire. I never met your mother when I was staying in the fire temple, but her grandmother is a good friend of mine. So when your mother comes to me for a protection, I allowed her to stayed in Konoha. But I need to hide her from Konoha council and elders, so I apologize but the only safe place for her is the red light district." Sakura flinched at this as realizing half of her birth place mistake was his faults.

"But my mother physical screamed her identity as Ashiya clan. How you managed to fool the council?"

"The council rarely meddle in the in district and your mother profession make their thought that she dyed her hair." Sakura nodded when she found that explanation was logical.

"Now we are going to talk about your circumstance," The hokage said as Sakura gulped her down her nervous. "Now young Ashiya, I need to know first did you wish to take the Shinobi path? If you wish, I will protect you from the council and make the Yamanaka clan back you up."

Sakura wanted to laugh at him, in the end despite his symphatic words from before, the man still wanted to possessed her power. The same thing probably will happen to her mother if she revealed her true identity. Sakura really wanted to refuse him, she didn't want to be his pawns, but she thinks of Genma and her reason to be a shinobi.

"Yes, I wish to go down the Shinobi path." She said as she heard the knock on the door office.

"Well done, and It's about time to greet our guest."

*＊

All Shisui wanted when he finally arrived at Konoha was to sleep, he just had a long tiring mission. But when an Anbu waited for him in front of his house, he knows how the world hate him.

"Uchiha Shisui, Hokage required your present in his office immediately." Shisui groaned when he heard that monotone voice.

"Can I do it latter? I want to sleep..." He whined but the Anbu only shake his head. Shishui sighed heavily, when he realized his pleading won't work against a wall.

"Fine, but let me change my clothes first."

After he finished change his clothes into a black shirt and gray pants, they marched towards the hokage towers. When they arrived in front of the Hokage office door, Yamanaka Inoichi already waited for them.

"Ara, Shisui-kun? Hokage-sama call you too?"

"Yes Inoichi-san," He answered politely while the anbu started to knocked on the Hokage door.

"Come in." Said the Hokage from behind the door.

The Anbu pushed the door forwards as Yamanaka Inoichi and Uchiha Shisui strolled in inside. The hokage motion the anbu who escorted them to leave, and resealed the room when the door closed. Shisui eyes landed on the familiar pinkette when he noticed her.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? What are you..." The Uchiha was about to greet the little girl but startled when he sees Sakura monochrome eyes. "Yo-your eyes! What happening, are you alright?"

Meanwhile, Yamanaka Inoichi looks paled beside him.

"That voices...is that you Shisui-san? I'm sorry but I couldn't see you, I was temporary suffer from blindness right now." Inoichi frowned at her explanation as he crouched down in front of her.

"How you have this eyes? Tamazusa died in the massacred long time ago, the eyes should have awakened in a hundred years from now. And I didn't even know the massacred of Ashiya clan have a survivor?"

"The explanation will be mine, Inoichi." Said the Hokage as he started to explain from the massacred to when Sakura mother arrived in Konoha. He also explained her circumstance and the encounter with the white demon.

Shisui was shocked at the Hokage explanation. To think such a young one have a heavy burden in her shoulder. He understood very well how complicated and unfortunate her circumstance was.

"Is that why you called me here? You wanted me to back her up with my clan?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, if it's not a bother to you. I want you to take her in and provided her mentor to mastered her kekkai genkai."

"Of course not! I'll be honored to welcome an Ashiya in my house." Sakura flinched as Genma grew pale at his words.

"Wait! I don't want the Yamanaka to take me in. I still want to stay with Genma!" The little girl half cried when she voices out her disagreement as she hug Genma middle.

"I want to stay with her as well, Hokage-sama." Said Genma as he places his hand above Sakura top.

"Very well, you are indeed a strong Shinobi and capable of protecting her." The Hokage approved and Sakura mumble a Thank you for him with a small smile. "But you still need the mentor, so I hope you be cooperated and visit the Yamanaka household."

"Yes I will thank you Hokage-sama."

"And as for you Shisui-kun, I want you to help her deactivated her dojutsu. As you know her dojutsu was activated by forced, she won't be able to used her Kekkai-genkai yet. I believe the dojutsu worked similar to Sharingan, the way to activated and deactivated it. Sakura will train with you about this. But for now, I will need to asked you to deactivated the dojutsu by forced with Sharingan, because the girl not yet began her training with chakra."

"I understood Hokage-sama. Shall I process now?"

"Yes please,"

Shisui crouched himself in front of Sakura and smiled at her. "Are you ready?" The girl nodded, but the suddenly she remembered something that she need to tell Shisui.

"Wait! Uhh will you tell Itachi that I'm sorry I cannot have lunch with him today, if he still wanted to have lunch I will reschedule for him."

"I will tell him, don't worry about that." He smiled at her as his Sharigan started to swirl.

Her violet one started to dimmed and back to its natural color, the viridian. But the golden eyes stay, and shisui was confused. Is he make a mistake? Sakura lost her consciousness and Genma managed to caught her before she falls.

"I can't deactivated the golden one." Shisui stated with frown in his forehead.

"The golden was permanent, it was Kinyohime eyes." Explained Inoichi, "you will need to cover that one, Genma-san" Genma nodded as he picked the girl up and hold her into his chest.

"You are all dismissed, this conversation will never leave the door as it may never happen. Her kekkai genkai will be kept as a secret until she fully become Shinobi, are you understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

And they are all left the room, missing the grim on the Hokage face.

"Such a hypocrite as always, aren't you Sarutobi?" Asked the man with a lot of bandages in his covered face. " Tell me how many lies you told the little Ashiya?"

"I didn't lie my friend, I just didn't tell her everything."

"First you pretend to seal this room, but you actually project what happened in this room and send it to my office. Second you act as if you didn't know Tamazusa switched her identity with Kikunoe. Third you say it was for her safety that you placed her in the red light district, but you just couldn't see her face because it reminds you of Kaede and the guilt because you let her died along with her clan. And last, you also participated in the massacred but told Shiroyasha it was only me who plot against the Ashiya." Sarutobi calmly drank his sake as he looks up to his friends.

"It was all needed to protect the village."

"I see, so what would you do?"

"You will see..."

They both felt into a comfortable silence as they drink their sake. But Sarutobi didn't know, Sakura could not only see the future, but the past as well.

Soon she will know the truth, and he didn't know what will hit him.

*＊＊*

So another chapter. I hope I explained well about her clan history? The detail about her power will be explained in the next chapter.

A hint! The kiyohime path is onmyouji path, can you guess what I mean? Did you know about the kuji-in hand sign? In case if you didn't notice Yamanaka clan didn't use the usual narutoverse hand sign when they perform the shintenshin no jutsu, they used one of the kuji-in, the zai hand sign.

So I think this clan need more attention and along with Dan clan as well.

Btw my story reference was based from the heian era, the story about onmyouji. And the ashiya clan refer to ashiya douman. But abe no seimei won't appear in thia book, but my another book as well as kuzunoha.

and thank you for all the love and reviews, sorry I couldn't reply it one by one, my phone will complained if I add more words.

please tell me if you found an error, I used my phone the work on this fanfic lol. my laptop is dead ha-ha. I currently edited all the chaptee rn before continuing the chapter

Well, asked me anything!

See you latter!!!!


	9. The Black Thread

Genma was about bored her to death. After her last incident of awakening her Dojutsu, Genma was now in his Mother hen mode.

He locked her down! _is she grounded?_

It has been happening for a week, at first She was being considerate at his worried. The girl after all need her rest too, and gladly the Yamanaka agree too delayed their special training. But after three day, Sakura started to get impatient. She also felt guilty too for broke her promise so many times with the Uchiha heir.

On her fifth day, She tried to bribe Kakashi with food, so he could bail her out from this Mama Genma realm. It almost works until Genma burned down Kakashi Icha-Icha collections, it traumatizes Sakura a bit because Genma looks like a freaking demon from hell, and the memory of Kakashi broke in tears like Gai will haunt her in her sleep as it will give her a nightmare.

But today the last Ashiya decided enough was enough. She will go out, have lunch with Uchiha Itachi, and not even Genma could change that!

As the decision was made she sneak out from her bedroom and headed towards the door— in far too early morning. She was about to open the door and marched outside, but the devil know everything.

"And where are you going young lady?"

Shit!

"I have to go! I need the training, the academy was about to starts in two weeks, you know I have to go!" Genma sighed as he looks tired with a slumped shoulder and the bag under his eyes.

Sakura felt a pang of guilty when she saw that.

"Alright, but take Shigaraki with you." Sakura groaned at that, she really didn't like the Tanuki.

"Don't you have a more friendly summoner, Shigaraki will make me wish that I want to be deaf because his constant nonsense."

Genma hummed as he considered her complain. His mind sorted out all his possible summon who he deemed friendly and will get along with kid. A picture of the small but annoying Tanuki popped up at his head.

Ah, she will fit this job! He thought.

"Alright, No shigaraki. I will summon another Tanuki Instead." He said as he bites into his thumb and slammed it to the wall beside him. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A small Tanuki with orange furs popped out from a thin air and sat on Genma palm. The tanuki was so small with the same size as Genma fist.

"Let me Introduce you to my other summon, this one called Ainu." He introduced as the small summon waved her hand.

"Hello!" The little Tanuki chirped happily "So its true you have a bastard kid! Wow! amazing Genma! She is so cute! Can I touch her? Does she like mangoes? I like mangoes! Hey little girl what is your Hobbies? Do you like Tanuki? We are good except Shigaraki is an asshole! One time he..." Ainu continued rambling while Sakura look at Genma with disbelief.

_Are you kidding me?_

Genma look smug as he smirked a little obviously found the whole situation was amusing. He mouthed to her,

_You said friendly, aren't you?_

"Fine, we will take the leave now. Come one Ainu-san." The girl said as she grabbed the tanuki before place it on her shoulder.

"Ehhhh? Where are we going??! Oh! Genma summon me to accompany you? Wow! I love it! Hey, can you buy me an ice cream mangoes along the way? I really..."

As the Tanuki continue rambling, Genma wave them goodbye with a worried look. When both of them was gone behind the door, his smile fade away from his face.

* * *

Sakura started her morning with run a few laps around Konoha after she wore her weight. She was back to the square one of her training, because her last quarantine prevent her from take a quick jog around Konoha.

When she was home for a week, Sakura self-practiced with herself whenever Genma was out of home. She managed to access her chakra and found she had unusual good chakra control. The girl only channel it to the tip of her finger before it flickered and fade away. It was exciting, and she was a bit tempted to channel it on her eyes, to see how her dojutsu work. But stopped it because she scared and nervous about what she will see when it was active.

After the incident, her right eyes was hidden beneath a white eye patch. She opened it one day and found she didn't see anything weirder than usual, so she thought maybe she had to channel chakra on it too, like her left one.

She reached half of her lap on running around the villages, still along way to go, and she planed to take a three more laps for today. Ainu keep talking in her shoulder, didn't even care that Sakura openly ignore her. Even when the girl didn't answer the tanuki question, The tanuki just brushed it off and put her own opinion in her monologue, pretending that Sakura actually responded to her rammbling.

"So when I hide myself in the tree, I met this ridiculous Tanuki! and he said bla bla bla..." Sakura rolls her eyes as She regretted her choices.

She should have just take Shigaraki, even though he was rude he didn't talk this much. Ainu despite being friendly, was really annoying with her constant talking.

Sakura snapped from her train of though when she spot two familiar raven hair. They were about to jump to a roof, but then her shout stop them in their track.

"Shisui-san! Itachi-san!"

She jogged a little towards them while waving her hands. Shisui waved his hand back in enthusiasm.

"Sakura-san." Greet the Uchiha heir as he nodded politely.

"I was looking for you, Itachi-san. Um... I'm sorry things been hectic this past few days,"

"I understand, Shisui told me of what happened." Sakura was startled at this and reflexively looks at Shisui who shake his head slowly.

_I-told-him-your-eyes-got-wounded-by-kunai _he mouthed.

And Sakura was sweatdropped at his poor attempt of lying.

"You should be more careful when you are practice." But apparently the Uchiha heir believed it.

"Uhh yeah, I will. Anyway, do you... Do you still want to have lunch with me?" The girl asked as she blushed because the whole situation was embarrassing for her.

"Yes I would like to, my mother was so eager to meet you." Sakura blinked in confusion at him.

"Eh? Your mother?"

"Ahh... I forgot to mention it was actually my mother who want to have lunch with you, so she suggested I asked you out, and we will have lunch together."

"...why your mother want to meet me?" The Uchiha heir averted his gaze at the girl question as his ears tip turned shade of red, while Shisui chuckled lightly, he enjoyed what he saw.

"Here is the thing Sakura-chan, my lovely cousin here never have a girl friend before, all he had was me and his brother, So Mikoto Baa-San was delighted to know Itachi interested in you. She was playing the matchmaker thing and set up the date for both of you." Shisui laughed gleefully when he saw both of them blushed at his explanation, —Itachi blush of course not shown much as the girl. (Because he is a damn uchiha, lol)

"Bu-but... Aren't we are too young for that?" Asked Sakura as she shuttered while formed her words. Itachi sighed and nodded slowly.

"I agree. I pointed that to my mother as well, but she didn't listen, and I was powerless to reject her... so will you please come?"

"Of course I promise you, aren't I? So when is it?"

"If you don't mind, today? after you practice? Tomorrow, I have a mission, If you okay with today, I will tell my mother."

"Today is alright, Where and what time is it?" Itachi hummed as he sorted all the good place he knows in Konoha.

"Twelve O'clock at Izayaka, do you know the place?"

"The family restaurant, isn't it? Yeah I know, I will meet you at twelve. And, I better take my leave now, so I will have time for the proper clothe. See you latter!" Said the girl as she waved them goodbye.

* * *

His mother was delighted when he told her about the lunch. They were currently waiting for the girl to arrived while his mother keep asking her eldest son about the young pinkette.

"So tell me about the first time you met her." She sang with the incline demand in her tone.

"I met her at the library." His mother pout at his short answer, clearly unsatisfied.

"More, what happened? Did you guys accidentally looking for the same book? Or maybe bumped into each other?" Itachi paled at his mother precise assumption.

Is she learn divination?

He was saved from answering the question when the young lady finally arrived. The girl wore a short teal blue and white dress that goes along her knee. She braided half of her long hair with a white flower hairpin. Her right eye was covered with an eye patch.

The girl headed towards them with a small smile, the little Tanuki still sat comfortably in her left shoulder. She bowed slowly as she greeted them politely.

Sakura was pretty, and he suddenly imagined her adults looks before brushed it off out of his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san, I was honored that you invited me for lunch."

"Maa maaa, How cute! Please have a seat Sakura-chan, I should be the one who thanks you, Itachi never have a girlfriend before." Itachi coughed hearing her mother misleading choices of words while Sakura blushed as she took a sit beside The Uchiha heir.

"What do you like to eat, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked as she handed the menu to Sakura.

"Can I have tempura?"

"Of course dear, What about you Itachi-kun?"

"I will take the Soba, Mother." Mikoto nodded as she ordered the food after called the waiter. As they were waiting for the food, The uchiha matriach decided to have some chitchat with the younger generation.

"So tell me Sakura-chan, how your first met going with Itachi? You see, my son won't tell me about that." Sakura chuckled The Uchiha matriarch was sure unexpected friendly, and far from her son who was more quiet.

"I was looking for some book, but Kinda lost in my track because I really love books and so immersed reading all the title in the bookshelves. And then I bumped into Itachi, and we kinda be friended since then."

"Oh my, that was adorable! It was just looks like come out from the romantic novel!" The uchiha matriarch squealed as Sakura blushed getting redder than before.

"Mother stop teasing us," Itachi plead as the waiter placed their order.

"Ah, My bad. Sorry dear, but you both just lovely. You said you love book, Sakura-chan what is your favorite genre?"

"I love fantasy and adventures book, and I prefer the most that include some traditional instrumental in it."

"Oh? You love traditional instrumental music? I see... You are a people of culture. That was amazing, can you play some?"

"I can play Shamisen, Koto, and erhu."

"That was incredible, I hope I'll be able to hear your playing sometimes Sakura-chan."

"If I have time I would play for you, Uchiha-san." She promised the Uchiha matriarch.

"Ah Mikoto is fine, and that was very kind of you, please visit this poor old lady sometimes. You know, I always wanted a daughter... Is not like I didn't love my sons, both of them was wonderful. But to have another girl in the house will be lovely!" Itachi felt a pang of guilty hearing his mother longing wish, the eldest rarely home and Sasuke was too absorbed in his training and trying to catch up on him, his mother must be lonely all this time.

Sakura smile genuinely at his mother, somehow her eyes looks sad as she promised his mother she would pay the Uchiha matriarch visit sometimes latter. She must be felt longing for a mother figure too.

"If you come I would lend you some of my books, how is it?" Itachi said as the girl eyes lit up with excitement.

"You collect book too?" Itachi nodded slowly as Sakura beamed at him.

"And we could bake some cookies? How about it?" Added Mikoto gleam with excitement in her eyes.

"I would love it!"

They continue talking from one topic to another, until it was time for them to part away. They bid each other goodbye as his mother whisper to him

"I approved."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura visited the Yamanaka household after receiving an invitation from Yamanaka Inoichi last night. The Yamanaka compound was big, oriental, and green. They planted a lot of flowers in their house.

When she showed up at the gate, the guard greet her surprisingly with respect. If her mother didn't born in time of war and visit konoha with her true identity will she be treated this way? Sakura was sure the guard greet her this way because of the golden eyes, which is the Kingyohime eyes.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, come I will be the one who will escort you to Inoichi-sama." Said a young man with short blonde hair.

"Thank you, may I know your name?"

"Kazue, you are Sakura right?" He asked as they reached their destination.

They arrived at the main hall as Kazue lead her to one of the room in there.

"Yes, and I supposed this is our main destination?"

"Indeed it is, I will take my leave now." He said as he slid the Shoji door to open. "You can wait here, and I will inform to Inoichi-sama about your arrival. I'ts been pleasure to meet the last Ashiya, may the Kingyohime bless you"

"Thank you, my pleasure to meet you too Kazue-san."

Sakura enter the room, as she sat in one of the tatami cushion. The room was beautiful in oriental way, on her right side there was a long small table with various Bonsai placed on it. Not far from there a painting scroll of beautiful scenery was there. In the room there was four tatami cushion in it. Her left side was a large window which shown the pond and the arranged bamboo forest outside it.

Not long after her musing, the Yamanaka clan head entered the room with Uchiha Shisui and sat opposite her.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Are you ready?" Asked Inoichi as he arranged a few scrolls between them.

"I'm ready Yamanaka-san, and Shisui-san."

"We can do this Sakura-chan!" Shisui said, cheering her up as Sakura smiled at him.

"Then let's begin, Shall we?" Said Inoichi as he opened one of the scroll and lay it on the tatami floor. Sakura saw a various type of hand sign that somehow different from the usual hand sign.

"Before we started you should know that this training was a secret until Hokage-sama announced your clan affiliation and declared you as the Clan head."

"When it will happen? "

"It was decided that the Hokage will announce your affiliation when you graduated from academy, but the clan head title will be given to you when you reach 17 years old. Will you accept?" Sakura nodded firmly, she was sure of her decision.

"Well done, then lets begin the practice." He said as he motioned towards the scroll. "This is the Kuji-in, As the golden priest descendant we use her technique of manipulating souls. The nine hand sign is, Rin, Pyō, Tō, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen."

"Rin is the seal of thunderbolt, it means power.

Pyō is the great thunderbolt, it means energy.

Tō is the seal of outer lion, it means harmony.

Sha is the seal of the inner lion, it means healing.

Kai is the seal of outer bonds, it means intuition.

Jin is the seal of inner bonds, it means Awareness.

Retsu is the seal of Wisdom, it means dimension.

Zai is the seal of ring of sun, it means creation.

Zen is the seal of form, it means absolute."

Sakura blinked at the explanation, she could see shisui was perplexed at the explanation as well. She was glad she had the photographic memory, because this sure was a lot of explanation.

"Do you have any idea how your clan kekkai-genkai works, Sakura-san?"

"Manipulating souls? The yamanaka was able to transfer their souls inside the human body and pierced through mind. The Kato able to transport their souls into the animal body and project it out their body, and mine probably similar to that."

"You are 50% correct. Allow me fix it. First the Yamanaka clan didn't transfer their soul, we transfer our mind and possessed the enemy mind, but if the enemy mind was stronger than us, they can force us out, and the technique can be used against animal as well. We can also do telepathic communication and sees through memory. Second The Kato transfer their spirit, it was also different from transferring soul. When they transferred their spirit they give some of their life force, the memories, personality, behavior, it's like making a clone. When they place their spirit inside the animal body, the animal will slowly deformed into them and having all the memories and personality just like they were your twin. It was also different from the usual clone jutsu, this technique will allow the clone to travel far without chakra, and undetected. The kato as you already said, can project their spirit of out their bodies, but it was on limited time, if the spirit out of the bodies for too long they can't go back to their own bodies. And now your clan was very peculiar than us they are the one who controlled the souls, before I explained to you, I want you to activate your left eyes. You already learned to channel your chakra right?"

Sakura recalled the night when she detected the hidden summon that belong to the Yamanaka. The hummingbird was hidden in her room since the day she left the Hokage tower. It was to tested her whether she was able to detect it or not, if she managed to detect the bird it was mean she already knows how to channel the chakra, and soon the bird will invite her for the training.

"Do I need use a hand sign?" She asked as she remembered from her book the newly active dojutsu was better used a hand seal to activated it.

" Yes, you can use the Jin seal." Sakura gulped nervously as she looked at the seal before form it in her hands.

"You can do this Sakura-chan, we believe you. If something out of the plan happen, you have me. I got your back so please don't worry and trust me." Said Shisui as the young man smiled at her that send warm through her heart.

As she smiled back and muttered Thank you to the Uchiha, she closed her eyes and channeled the Chakra to her eyes. A warm sensation crawled on her eyes as it centered from her retina to her pupil. When she opened her eyes, the girl saw the tōri symbol glowing in both of Inoichi and Shisui chest.

"What did you see?" Asked Inoichi.

"The Tōri."

"Yes, well done. It was the gate to the human soul. Now I want you to perform the zai seal, and tell me what you see." When Sakura perform the seal, the Tōri in their chest was glowing and as the white threads connect their heart to her from the Tōri.

"I see the white thread." She said softly.

"Now give us a simple command with the Zen seal."

"Raise your hand." She said and fill her tone with the absoluteness ass both Inoichi and Shisui raise their hand and white thread started to turn red.

"Well done," He said and started to cut the thread with chakra hand This technique was to bind the souls to you so you can bend them with your words. But, it won't work if the opponent stronger than you, same like our transfer mind jutsu, if the enemy will stronger than us they can force them out. The reason your technique work on us because we allow you. This similar to the puppetry jutsu, but you control the soul with words."

"How to make it unbreakable?"

"Practice of course and meditation, the deeper you connected with your soul, the strong your bind will be. Now we go to the next technique." He said as he rolled open another scroll, in the scroll she could see an arranged vertical lines and horizontal layered eachother in five lines. She could also see another hand sign.

"This is the Kuji-kiri, or you may called it the nine cut of the sword of wisdom."

"What it use for?"

"It could be use for three things. First you can cut the souls shape with this, and when you do it the owner of the soul will receive the damage in their body, but ten thousand hurt than the usual cut. You can increase the effect by meditation and practiced two. Second, you could use kuji-kiri to purge the demon within the human body, you may call it as the impurity. Last, you can bound the death with you, this one I can't teach you because I don't know how, it was rarely performed." Sakura frowned as the last one, what the meaning of bound the death?

"Today you won't practice the Kuji-kiri. We need to strengthen your souls first, because like The Yamanaka and Kato, the clan technique was a double edge sword, for Yamanaka, if our mind not strong enough it will damage our brain. For Kato if their spirit not strong enough they cannot return to their original body, and you, if your soul not strong enough, you will trap in the nether world." Sakura paled at that, the thought of trapped in the netherworld is horrifying.

"So we will meditate, but first I want you to show me your golden eyes and tell me what you see." He said and Sakura obey him as she removed her eye patch.

When she removed it, she saw another Tōri behind both Inoichi and Shisui, but bigger. Before she could tell Inoichi about the Tōri two figures slowly formed and came out from the Tōri. The first figure having a black wavy hair with a blindfolded in his eyes, the other one have long blonde hair with Yamanaka insignia in his forhead.

The black hair one shake his head slowly at her as the blonde one spoke in her head.

'**You cannot tell them what you see.'**

'_Who are you?'_

'**I'm the eldest son of Kingyohime, Yamanaka Saionji.'**

'_Why I can't tell them?'_

'**Because is the law of the netherworld, the death tell no tale except they bound to you.'**

Sakura didn't understand what the man mean but somehow she chose to trust him.

"Sakura-chan are you alright? You looks pale." Shisui voice his concern, and Sakura realize she has to lie. Because saying she didn't see anything will rise the suspicious as they know from her expression that she indeed saw something.

"I-I Can't see anything, all I can see was dark, it like the first time... I'm scared." She lied with a fake fear in her tone.

Both Shisui and Inoichi looks concerned, at her. she felt guilty at that, lying just not her thing.

"I see... I think we need to end the training for today, Shisui-kun please,"

"Alright Sakura-chan, you can trust me okay. Here look into my eyes and I promised everything will be alright."

Sakura allow her consciousness to fade as she stared into Shisui Sharingan. But before she completely lose her consciousness she saw a black thread in Shisui chest.

Well, another update!

* * *

So how Inoichi know all the thing about the Ashiya clan? Isn't clan technique is secret?

Well, that will be answered latter, but not today darling.

Hope enjoyed it! And asked me anything,

And if you found an error please tell me hahah, I type with my phone and sometimes miss the typo or wrong spelling.

See you latter!


	10. The academy

A smell of the fresh air filling the air as the little girl walked hand in hand with a tall man beside her. The man smiled at the little one and occasionally moving his senbon from left to right, Despite the excitement, he felt anxious at the same time. The little girl on the other side didn't share any emotions, her face plain, and she was humming, but in the inside she also felt the same as the man.

So, what make them felt like this?

Well, it's the academy, today was the girl first day in the academy. They both currently headed towards the building. The girl, Shiranui Sakura, was worried because she will meet another child in the same age as her. Will they bullied her? Or will they be friended her? She was glad she entered the academy latter than sooner, She was powerless if she entered at six like all the clan kids. It was fortunate for her the Hokage know about her heritage latter and Her bloodline active not sooner.

Sakura was seven now, and she could say she was prepared. The girl not yet become the great Kunoichi, or even close to Shinobi. But she already refined the basic stuff like Taijutsu, Kunai stuff, etc. After Grounded her, Genma finally agree to teach her again. And about her special lesson, She was moving in slower pace. The lesson took up too much of her energy and life force, she lost count of how much she was fainted at the end of the training. It was still hard for her to dealing and dominated human soul, but animal was easier, she managed to bend the birds and rabbit at the second weeks of her training.

"Here we are... You sure don't want me to come with you?" Asked Genma as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'ts alright, Genma... I'll be fine." She assured him.

"You grow up to fast, kid..." He stated sadly as he ruffled her braided her, The girl didn't pout this time, She gave him a soft smile instead.

"I'm still seven years old brat," Genma chuckled at her and pinch her nose, now the girl pout.

"Then go on, have your first big day. If there any brat who mess with you, just kick their ass okay." Sakura chuckled lightly at him as she hug him.

"I'll go now, See you latter Genma!" She said as she kissed him in the cheek and waved him a goodbye and headed towards the building.

Soon her smile dropped when she entered the class, is still empty but the girl was clearly anxious. She sat herself quietly in the back seat at the corner of the room and buried her face down on the desk. She closed her eyes as she heard a footstep coming closer at her.

"Huh? I don't recall having a pink haired classmate." Said the owner of the voice as she looked up at the boy in front of her.

"I'm new." She explained as she observed the boy, well two boys actually. The one who talked to her having his hair tied up high with his hair against the gravity. Somehow his hair remind her of pineapple. The other one was hiding behind the pineapple back, he was chubby and have swirled tattoo in his cheek. A clan kid, a Nara and Akimichi she guessed it.

"Well, I don't really care but that my seat, and I want to sleep." The pineapple said as he yawned at her.

"That was not very kind of you know. You should ask politely pinapple-kun." She said with a teasing grin on her face while the boy was stunned for a moment.

"Pi-pinapple?! Why you...why? Ahhh... troublesome, I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask." He muttered to himself as he shook his head slowly.

Is he gone mad? She wondered. Sakura then, rose up from her seat and placed her hand on the pineapple shoulder.

"Please have a seat, sir." She winked at him and moved herself to take another seat.

When she arrived at her new chair, she soon buried her face once again on her desk, the boy told her his name.

"It's Shikamaru, not pineapple."

Sakura smiled to herself, as she whispered to him softly.

"Sakura,"

* * *

When Shikamaru first met her, he thought who the hell dyed their hair pink? But when he saw her emerald, and her, he thought her hair color was made for her. Even so the boy wondered why she covered the other orbs with the eye patch?

The pink haired girl was called by the teacher to introduce herself. He could hear whispers about her. Some troublesome girls talked bad about her.

"_What is she doing here?"_

_"First the fox, now a rat, this is ridiculous!"_

_"My mother said her mother doing a very lowly job,"_

Shikamaru wondered what was the causes? He never heard anything about the girl before. Well, he was being ignorance all this time, all he cared was he had enough sleep and protect his best friend from bullies.

"It's been very pleasure to meet you all, I hope you will accept me and befriend with me, Thank you." She said as she ended her Introduction.

His troublesome classmate suddenly rose up from her seat. What was her name again? Umi? Uma? Ami?

"Hara Sensei! I don't want in the same class with her! She came from that place! The red light district!" Shout the purple haired girl as the class let out a quick gasp.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, like they know what actually the red district are. Most of them only know that place was bad because their parents told so, and forbid them to go near there. But that just it, they didn't know why and what on it. It's not like Shikamaru knew better than them as well, he just figured a few thing up, and found out a lot of things accidentally. Sometimes cloud watching make you blend perfectly with the surrounding that people rarely noticed he was there hearing all their talks.

If she came from the red light district that only could mean one thing, she was an unwanted child. Shikamaru thought it was not her fault at all, she was just born with unfortunate circumstance. Why they blame her for the thing she didn't even have any control about. He really hates the caste system.

"She was special case apparently, Sakura was placed here by the Hokage order. Now, Go back to your seat young lady. And let me starts the lesson for today." Their teacher explained with disdain in her voice as she openly dislikes the new student.

The pink haired girl headed back to her seat, and smile at him. He could felt his cheeks warm up a bit. The smile was beautiful but tired. He started to wondered about her, and what happened in her life. But, he is not gonna looking for that now. Because now was the time for him to sleep.

* * *

All her anxiety was gone, in exchange she felt disturbed instead. She was bullied again, and maybe because she used to it and already received the extreme way from the adult, the taunting from the children with the same age as her didn't intimidate her. How long it have been since the purple haired brat started to approached her on lunch and talked shit to her.

They annoyed her, and her patient started to getting thin.

"Hey, Ami isn't it? **Follow me**." She whispered as she activated her doujutsu.

Ami and her minion followed her when she leaded them to the back of the academy building. A white thread started to form and connected between her chest and their Tori. When she commanded them the white thread started to turn blue.

(A/N : I change the color, I decided the red threat is better be used for a special bond. The enmusubi hehe. So I hope u don't mind, I will change the previous chapter soon)

**"I want you stop to disturb me. Don't ever talk to me or even glance at me. Ignore me.**" She ordered them as they slowly nodded at her with an empty eyes.

"Good, **now leave me and begone from my present."** She smirked when the group left her.

Ami and the gang was easy prey to be dominated by her dojutsu. They are weaker than her so it's possible for her to inflict suggestive command in their soul. She implanted the command so they would never bother her.

"What was that? I don't recall that our village had another dojutsu aside from my clan and the Uchihas." Sakura was startled as she looked to her back and found an older boy with a long brown hair stared at her suspiciously. His own dojutsu, which Sakura know from the book was Byakugan active and bore at her intently.

She realized he was from the Hyuuga clan, and she could use her dojutsu at him. The girl sure the hyuuga was stronger than her, for now.

"I-I... Can you just please pretend not to see anything?" She asked with a fake plea as she deactivated her dojutsu while the boy frowned at her.

"You didn't answer my question, I could not trust you." He said firmly.

"Fine I will tell you, but promise me you won't tell what I've just done earlier, Hokage-sama forbid me to use my dojutsu in the academy." At hearing the words of Hokage, the hyuuga relaxed a bit and deactivated his dojutsu too, but still guarded and alert nonetheless.

"Hn." He said, and Sakura internally roll her eyes,

_Who is he think he is, Uchiha Itachi?_

"My name is Sakura, and I'm the last from the Ashiya clan. I inherit my clan bloodline and dojutsu. When I was six I choose to join the village, Hokage-sama promised me when I graduated from academy my clan Will be officially affiliated with Konoha, and I'll be trained under the Yamanaka to become the next clan head." The hyuuga was surprised as he didn't expect her answer.

"The Ashiya clan... You mean the clan who guarded the fire temple? I didn't know they have dojutsu."

"Most people only know them as the priest clan who believe in the path of onmyodo, so I'm not surprised. It was surprising though, you know about the clan at all."

"I read book." He gave her an obvious look, and Sakura really roll her eyes now.

"Well, I answered you, so promise me you don't see or hear anything from me." She said as the bell rang informed her that the next class will start.

"Hyuuga Neji," He said suddenly as Sakura eyebrow rose up.

"Huh?" She asked unintelligent.

"My name, and what's the name of your Dojutsu?"

"Dodomeki. And it's pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san. But this meeting actually never happened." She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"My pleasure as well, Ashiya-san."

* * *

After spent her time at the academy she put her stuff in her room and prepared for her afternoon training at the Yamanaka. Her schedule was changed due to her enrollment at the academy. Now her daily was, a routine jog around the villages until eight in the morning, at nine she prepared her stuff and attend the academy until noon, at two pm she arrived home and prepared for afternoon trained, at three pm she visited the Yamanaka compound until six pm. At seven, she went home and do all her homework and some study. Genma was disapproved of course.

Child at your age shouldn't have a tight schedule like this? You should just play with your friend! He said every time they're had some argument about this.

But she didn't have a choice, aside from the Hokage himself arranged her schedule, She also wanted to be strong as soon as possible. For Genma, for Kakashi, for Itachi and Shisui, for Mikoto-san, and for her to survive this world.

She arrived at the compound precisely at three pm. The guard welcome her with the usual greeting and someone was waiting for her at the gate. That someone was not the usual Kazue-san, who is she? The girl asked curiously to herself.

The one who waited for her was a girl that about the same age as her own. She had a blonde hair and pupiless sapphire like every Yamanaka.

"Hi! I'm Ino! You must be Sakura, I always want to meet you! And I heard you are on the same class as mine? I didn't attend the class today because I'm kinda not feeling well, but I volunteer to Kazue-nii that I'll be the one who will escort you today! Is that alright?" Sakura blinked at her rambled, is she even breathing when she said those? Somehow The girl found the similarity between the blonde and Genma little summon.

And why she still need an escort? She knew where the room already.

"Yes, it's alright, Yamanaka-san."

"Please, call me Ino. We are on the same age after all." Sakura nodded as Ino lead them towards the training ground.

When they arrived Inoichi already waiting for them. The training ground was average size not to wide not too small. It had a pond for the meditation and small waterfall. The training ground was surrounded by bamboo tree.

Sakura realize Shisui was nowhere to be found, it seems he didn't come again. After Sakura didn't show any disturbance about her sight, Shisui started to got back to his active duty. He didn't watch her training again. Since the beginning it actually against the law because shisui was from the outside, he is not a yamanaka, and his involvement in the training was wrong, it gets in the way as the Yamanaka cannot easily spoke about their clan secret. In the end of his involvement Shisui agree that Inoichi erased his memory about whatever he heard about the Yamanaka and Ashiya clan technique. Sakura thinks it was rude, Shisui was there to help and protect her, but when they no longer need him, they just kicked him out and clean all the traces of his involvement.

"Hello, Sakura. How's your first day at academy?" He greeted her with his usual smile.

"I meet a few interesting people. But overall nothing special." Inoichi nodded as he sat himself cross legged in the grass field, he motioned Sakura to followed him which she obeyed by sat on front of him. Surprisingly Ino didn't leave she sat herself beside Sakura.

"I hope you don't mind that my daughter will join our training from now on? She was my heir, but have lack of motivation to learning so when I brought up about you, she agrees to training but on the condition you will be her partner."

"Partner?" Sakura was surprised to know that Ino was Inoichi daughter.

"For sparring, and rivalry." Ino answered her question with a big grin, And sakura think the idea wasn't so bad that it could actually benefit for her.

"Very well, I don't mind having a sparring partner." Ino clap happily while Inoichi smiled and show his gratitude at her.

"Now as always we will start with the meditation." Said Inoichi as Sakura uncovered her eye patch and started to position herself in lotus position.

"Ehhhh????? Meditation?!" Asked Ino as she was gaping at her father.

"Yes Ino, meditation." Ino was pouting but obey her father as Sakura started to close her eyes.

* * *

Sakura loves meditation. Aside from giving her the tranquil sensation, she had a chance to talk with Yamanaka Saionji too. She found out that she could communication with him though the meditation. Both of them was now inside the center of her mind and soul, her shrine. They both sat themselves on the grass near the golden pond, the shrine ruin was behind them. The place was the same place when she awakened her dojutsu for the first time, but now more lively with the green forest and various wild flower surround it. This place almost looks like a real place.

"So are you going to tell me now, what's bound the dead mean?" She asked as she saw the goldfishes swarm in cycle.

"Yes, The time is close for you to meet your first dead man." Sakura frowned at him, somehow didn't like what he said.

When they first communicated though the meditation, she asked what are they actually are? And Saionji explain that they were a spirit guardian. He said some people born with guardian spirit, that could be manifest from their past life, their ancestor, or someone who precious to them. Most of the clan head had it, the spirit guardian was usually their anchestor. But people could have a guardian spirit too when they formed a bond with someone who already dead, for example a child and the dying mother. If the mother have a strong will to protect the child, when the mother died she will become the child guardian spirit.

"When you bound the dead, they were tied to you. They become your shikigami."

"Shikigami?"

"Yes, they will answer your call and obey your command. They vow to you, and you are their master. But their strength also depend on you even though you bound the powerful spirit, if you not strong enough, the powerful spirit will have the same level strength as you. For example, you bound someone who are very strong when he was alive but when it bound to you, you are still the genin level, the spirit power will also decrease to the genin level." Sakura eyes was wide as she realized what the Yamanaka ancestor mean.

"You mean I could have dead people as my summoner?!"

"Yes, you could say so. This also the reason the Ashiya clan didn't have the summoner contract." He clarified her.

"So all the people from my clan could do this?"

"No, only the one who born with the golden eyes. If you didn't have the golden eyes you cannot see us. " He explained as sakura was deep in her thought, this eyes getting more complicated than before.

"Now you understand why the power could not fall in the wrong hand, and you cannot tell anyone, not even the Hokage about this." He warned her firmly.

"So how I deceived him?" She asked as Saionji smirked at her.

"Just tell him you could see the future." Huh? Isn't this power more dangerous to be known of.

"Eh? So it's not true?"

"The power to walked though dream was belong to all Ashiya, not only the one who had the golden eyes. Your clan learned the divination, you can see the past and the future. But not only you, all the ashiya can."

"But I never see a future... I only see the past."

"The future is never certain, young ashiya. It have so many branches. And you can only see the future that related to you or the people you formed bond with, not the future of all the thing that happened in this world. And you cannot seek it, the future and the past was the one who decided whether they will come to you or not. It's not a power, more like a message."

"But what if the Hokage demanded the future vision from me? Isn't the power of seeing the future more dangerous and valuable for him than seeing and bound the dead man?"

"You say what I said, that the future not always come to you. Yes, it's more risque but law is the law, dead man tell no tale except they bound to you."

"Well...fine. So, how to bound the dead man?" Saionji smiled at her as he started to explain the process, Sakura viridian eyes grew wide.

One thing for sure, she didn't want to bound the dead to her.

* * *

After they finished the meditation, Inoichi told her to have a sparring session with his daughter. The sparing thought was a bit peculiar, they didn't fight with taijutsu our weapon, they just sat there facing each other.

Ino will use her transfer mind jutsu and Sakura will use her Soul manipulation while the Yamanaka clan head will give the order. When Inoichi gave the order whoever obey first, will lost a point. For example, he told them to raise the hand, and if Ino raise the hand, then the point goes to Sakura.

"Alright, are you girls ready?" Both of them nodded with the eye on each other not waver in slight a bit. "Stand up!"

Both of them formed the Zai seal and used their clan jutsu, —the Yamanaka zai seal was reversed.

Ino was just entered the tip of her mind when Sakura bind her soul to her will. But before Sakura could give her the command the bind break as Ino tried to pierce throught her mind, The Yamanaka was on the second layer of her mind when Sakura pushed her out. Both of them blinked when they realize they broke each other Jutsu, but they shrugged it off and form the Zai seal again, but this time Sakura was faster she binds the soul tightly to her and shout.

"**Stand up!**" And Ino stand on her feet with the blank eyes for a moment as Yamanaka Inoichi clapped approvingly.

"Well done, both of you." He said as Sakura released Ino from her grasp. "Now, the command is jump."

And both of them started to had a fierce mind and soul battle again, sometimes Sakura wins, the Other times Ino wins. In the end of their session they are tied.

"That was fun! It's better than my usual lame training!" Stated Ino as she grinned widely at Sakura who smile back at her.

"Yeah it was..."

Today Sakura got herself a good rival.

* * *

"So any progress? Did the little Ashiya told you anything about her golden one?" Asked a middle age man as his eyes stared at the views beyond the windows.

"No, but I have a plan." Said the other one not even glanced at his old friend.

"Let me guess, you are going to put her in the lives and death situation?"

"Yes, I'm going to send her off a mission with the Uchihas. So tell me my friends, How the massacred plan going on?" His old friend laughed at him.

"I see... You are going to prove whether she could see the future or not by the Uchiha massacred!"

"Yes indeed, if she could see the Uchiha massacred before it happened than is true, She could see through the future."

"Cunning aren't you, Hiruzen?"

"Same goes for you, Danzo."

* * *

I'm sorry for not update it sooner! I plan to update on 2 April, but I decided I better to update before the online exam haha. Lol.

* * *

This whole working from home is seriously pain in the ass.

* * *

And I decided I will fix the error like typo and stuff after I finished the book, so you can enjoy the rough plot first before I clean the mistake.

* * *

So I hope you guys like it, sorry for late update.

* * *

See you latter

* * *


	11. His True Color

A half years has passed since Sakura first entered the academy, she was getting along with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Her bullies were still on her suggestive order that she implanted on them. And she didn't meet with Hyuuga Neji again after their last encounter.

Her days at the academy made her draw many conclusions.

First, the academy was boring as Iruka sensei was keep teaching them the basic that they already know.

Second, Nara Shikamaru was a secret genius.

Third, there was another child who struggle to fit in Konoha society, another village pariah, Uzumaki Naruto

Last, Her friend, Uchiha Itachi had a brother.

Sakura tried to befriended Naruto on her second week after she entered the Academy, the boy was so happy when she tried to have a conversation with him. At first, he was shy and distrust but latter on when he started to befriended with Shikamaru and Choji too, he started to get obnoxious loud. He even pulled some prank lately and arguing with Itachi brother.

He started to confessed his love to her every time he got a chance, it was annoying for Sakura, but she also thinks it was cute too.

And about Itachi brother, she actually wanted to be firneded him as well, but he had a lot of those troublesome fangirls on his back, so it's better to stay out of it.

She snapped out of her train of thoughts when their sensei entered the classroom.

"Alright, good morning everyone!" Greet Iruka-Sensei as the whole class greet him back.

"Today is the day you all been waiting for, we are going to have a sparring match!" The class cheered on joy at his announcement, except Shikamaru who looks annoyed because Naruto loud cheer woke him up from his nap. On the corner of her eyes she could see the uchiha smirking and Ino squealed adoringly at him.

They marched towards the training ground behind the academy building.

"Alright, I will pair you up with this, people who have the same number will pair up for the duel. The number also your sequence order of turn."

She got number four, the misfortune number to most people believe. The first pair to have a duel was Ino and Ami their match was unbalance, of course. She could win over ami easily and knocked the purple haired girl to the ground. Ami was pissed off as she snarled at Ino and lunged at the yamanaka before she pulled the blonde hair. Both of them curse and yelled at each other while arguing about a certain Uchiha. All the girls in her class suddenly become loud, and they divided into two groups, one cheered for Ino the other was Ami minion.

Sakura wanted to laugh when she saw how the Uchiha look horrified at his fangirls' declaration over him. She couldn't help gave him her condolecense as she pat his ahoulder in simphaty.

"I never know that being popular will be this such pain in the ass, are your brother through the same thing when he was still at the Academy?"

Uchiha Sasuke was startled at her sudden approache, moreover her words about his brother.

"You...you know my brother?" He asked with a frown in his face.

"Yeah, I know Shisui-san as well." She smiled before continue her words. "I met your brother back then in the bookstore, and befriended him latter on. Since Shisui-san always tag along with your brother I befriended him as well."

Sasuke was surprised, he never knew that his brother had a friends aside from Shisui. A girl on his age nonetheless. He didn't know much about the girl, all he knows was the girl pretty smart because she answered almost all the class question. And she was also good at throwing Kunai, her posture always seems familiar to him, he didn't know why at first, but now he thought about it, he knew why the girl posture was very familiar to his.

"Did my brother teach you throwing kunai?" He asked suspiciously as Sakura eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Ah how did you know?" Sasuke pout and scowl a bit at her, He felt a bit of jealousy at the girl, the young Uchiha rarely had time with his brother, he didn't want to share his brother with the girl.

"I see, So, You're indeed copying my brother posture." he spat as Sakura gaped the girl was clearly offended by his words.

"Excuse me! I didn't copy him, well I kind of but... He is the first person to teach me throwing a kunai and my brain just locked the memory down my head. So it was reflexes and because I used to that poses."

"That the definition of copying." He smirked as Sakura face grew red.

"I think I don't like you." She said with displeased. "You remind me of Kakashi." She scowled at the smirking boy.

"I don't like a copycat as well." The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could return his open mock, Iruka-sensei calling her number.

Or their number.

Both of them looks amuse as the onyx clash with viridian. Slowly Sakura smirking at the young Uchiha, and whispered to him.

"I will pay you back with beating you to a pulp."

"Like you can even lay a finger on me."

"You will see."

* * *

Shiranui Sakura was enigma to their class. Why the Hokage put her in their class? It's not like he doubted her worth, it was just her time when she joined their class was odd.

She didn't join at six like the rest of them, who mostly was from the prominent clan or have a connection to some clan. She also didn't join at eight like the rest of the civilian kids. But at seven, and in the class that full of clan heir. As far as he knew the girl didn't have a clan that tied up to her, or born from any.

Not to mention her skill set was on a par to the other rest clan kids. She had the intelligent, and also good at kunai practiced. And the thing that make him curious the most was, her connection with his brother and friend. Uchiha Itachi doesn't just befriend someone because they accidentally met at the bookstore.

There must be something... Something that make his brother interesting or attracted to the girl. But what?

Who is Shiranui Sakura? And why is she wore an eye patch? What is she hiding? What beneath the eye patch?

He snapped out of his mind when both of them standing in the middle of the training ground. They bow at each other and as Iruka gave them the sign to started to fight, Shiranui Sakura was already oh his left side as she lunged a kick onto him. But Uchiha Sasuke had a very good reflexes as he dodged her and back flipped away.

The young Uchiha then lunged himself at her, soon both of them was engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Punch meets a palm, kick meet a tight grip, elbow was avoided. They punch, kick, and dodge everything equally to each other.

Sasuke smirk as he enjoyed it he rarely had a good sparing partner, but even though he enjoyed their battle he couldn't help felt himself from having a frustration started to build on his, because he still couldn't lay a good blow on her. And he knows the girl was unsatisfied too, by the look how displeased she was.

Sasuke throw a good kicked on her right side, but Sakura immediately jumped and put both her hand on his shoulder before she somersaulted in the air and landed behind him. The Uchiha quickly turned around and kicked her in her stomach fast as soon as the girl landed.

Sakura was pushed back a few meter away by his hard kick, she managed to landed after coughing a spit, even so the girl didn't waver after balanced herself, she lunged at him and punched him in the jaw. Sasuke was pushed back a little as the bloods trickle in the side of his mouth.

He smirked as Sakura grin at him, once again the onyx clash against the viridian, Both of them retreated back as they put a distance between them with a tensed stance.

The cheer that surround them getting louder and louder. His fan girls was booing at the pink haired girl who looks annoyed as well as he is.

"It was a shame that we only allowed to have a taijutsu, I really want to cut you into a million pieces, Uchiha-san." said the pink haired girl as she was painting, Shiranui Sakura was irritated because the Uchiha was unexpectedly good, it seems that she is not the only one who had an early training.

But that was obvious, he is the clan child and Itachi brother after all.

"Hn, I want to burn you to crisp." He replied as Iruka grew paler at their exchange words.

"Beat the bastard Sakura-chan!!! He is an asshole dattebayo!!!"

"Just bury her alive Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sakura! I'm sorry but I will cheer for Sasuke!!!"

"Finished it already I want to go home!"

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun!!! I love you!"

Sakura roll her eyes as Sasuke let out a tired sigh.

"Hey Uchiha! Tell your fan girl to shut up!" She shouted at him as she lunged again and landed a punch on his right side, but the Uchiha caught it in his tight grip.

"You should do the same to your number one fanboy." He said as he lunged a kick on her left side, but Sakura dodge him as she crouched down at the same time she swiped the ground that aimed to his feet, unfortunately the Uchiha manage to jumped and avoid it away.

"He is not my fanboy! He is my friends!" She shouted, when they put the distance between them again.

"You know, your moves was pretty fast, but your punch was weak." He teased her which actually stating the fact, and that seems to hit her right in spot because she grew red from irritation and embarrassment.

It seems she also had the same thought.

"And you said you want to beat me to pulp? You are joking right?" He continued teased her and for a second her left eyes seems to gleam, it must be a light trick because he thought he saw her viridian turned violet for a brief second.

Sakura shakes her head, and lunged again at him. But Sasuke was prepared as he tried to punch her right side, and maybe because the lack of concentration or the girl was just exhausted, Sakura was late for dodging and as Sasuke hand brushed past her right side, it knocked her eye patch away.

And the golden eyes clashed with onyx.

Sakura looks startled as her pupil grew wide, she hastily closed her eyes and retread back away. Slowly she raised her right hand.

"I... I forfeit!" She said with a shaky voice and a pale face.

The Uchiha blinked as he shouted with disbelief "What the hell?!"

As Sakura ignored him, Iruka Sensei let out a relieved breath and soon declared Sasuke as the winner. The match was ended but Sasuke was unsatisfied on his victory. He was surprised, perplexed, annoyed. At the same time he was also curious as well.

He wondered...

That golden eye? What is it?

* * *

On her way back home, she met another Uchiha. A way more pleasing and lovely Uchiha.

The sunshine (not shunshin lol) Uchiha Shishui.

"Sakura-Chan..." He greeted her with a grim smile that make Sakura cautious.

Something was wrong, Sakura know that expression. Shisui always had that face whenever he was displeased and powerless. It means someone, higher than he was ordering him something that he didn't like.

"What is it, Shisui-san?" She asked with a firm tone, trying not to show her worries.

"Hokage-sama need your present in his office now, I'm here to bring you to him." Sakura nodded as Shisui motioned her to follow him.

"How much you remember?" Sakura asked as the older boy beside him flinched.

"I still could remember your whole situation... But I don't remember your training at all."

"I'm sorry... They should have not erased your memories." She apologized, the girl always feel guilty whenever she remembered how the Yamanaka erased his memories.

"It's alright, it was understandable. If I was the clan head I probably would do the same thing, clan secret is clan secret after all." She nodded as they continue walking side by side to Hokage tower.

When they're arrived, Uchiha Itachi was already inside the Hokage office. The Uchiha heir nodded at Sakura in greeting, when the young lady was waving enthusiasts at him. Sakura miss the stoic boy so much, she can't help felt the bubble of excitement in her chest when she saw him.

"You are here too, Itachi-san! Long time no see I guess?"

"Yes, long time no see you too, Sakura-san." He said as he smiled at her.

Sakura wanted to have a little talk about that and that with the older boy, she was also eager to tell him about her match with hi brother. But the Hokage, stopped her as he started to talk about her fate, like he just sentence her to absolute death.

"Now, everyone was here already, I was about to assign a special mission for you, Sakura." Said the Hokage at the same time Itachi smile dropped and the fear started to crawled on her spine.

"Mission? But I still haven't graduate yet?" Sakura asked with a slight shaken voices, her intuition told her that this special mission was going to be a living hell for her.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but this mission was arranged for you by the council, to prove your loyalty, if you managed to success they will accept your affiliation." Said the third Hokage with a firm tone as an imaginary rope was placed on her neck.

"Hokage-sama... I—"

"It was already settled Itachi-kun, the decision was absolute. I hope you understand this as well little Ashiya, if you want to stay here as Konoha Shinobi you need to take this mission."

When the Hokage called her little ashiya in front of Itachi, she understands the Hokage must already told him everything about her. That made her feel like her identity was belonged to the Hokage instead of herself.

This mission felt so wrong, they wanted her to take a mission just to prove her worth, but... Isn't the Hokage was the one who want her clan to join the village? Why he was so contradicting, if she died he will lose her clan bloodline too, she was the last Ashiya. Is that so easy for konoha to discard a bloodline like that?

Except ... They think her affiliation was a double edge sword.

They deemed her clan as dangerous, so this mission was solely a fate mission. If she died than no harm done to konoha as they manage to anhiliate the threat to the village. But if she survives, then it will benefit them, at the same time it will also make them more cautious.

This village is seriously rotten to it roots.

At that thought her fear was replaced by anger.

Fine, if they wanted to test her this way, but she will survive! And brag about it in front of their face.

She will accept the challenge.

"I will take the mission." She said firmly as the Uchiha was surprised and the Hokage looks pleased by her decision.

"Very well... Now I'll brief you the mission. The mission was an S rated mission,' The Uchihas flinched when they heard this, before Shisui could utter his protest the Hokage rise his hand and said You don't have to worry, Sakura. Shisui-kun, and Itachi-kun here will protect you. Aren't you?" He asked calmly at the boys who suddenly grew pale.

"Please take care of me, Itachi-san, Shisui-san." She said coldly and detached as her gaze bore deeper at the Hoakage, she didn't like the way he threaten her friends. She was angry, but she knew she need to hide her emotion well.

"Your mission was to infliterate to the human trade business, you will masquerade as the slave that would be sold through the auction." Sakura was paled when she heard this, at the same time the uchihas cannot hold their protest anymore.

"Hokage-sama please abort this mission, she just a child!" Said Itachi as Shisui nodded alongside him.

"Please Hokage-sama, this is too much!"

They continue to reasoned with the Hokage as Sakura anger flood up out of her chest. The rage was spreading into her chest, she was angry at the Hokage silent mock. When he said what her mission was, Sakura could hear the hidden imply beneath his words, as if he said...

'You can do this right? Since you grew up in such a place, you will be familiar with the surrounding...'

Sakura was finnaly see the hokage true color.

Her rage activated her Dojutsu before she realizes it. For a moment she could feel all the presence in the room, she felt the Hokage, Uchihas, the ants near the desk, the flies behind her head, the mouse in the hole.

"Silent." She said calmly and everything turned deaf, the Uchiha stop their rambling as they stared at her with wide eyes. The Hokage smiled at her as he looks satisfied.

"So will you accept this mission, Young Ashiya?" He said as he broke from the little girl spell.

"Yes... I feel honored, Hokage-sama."

* * *

He didn't like it when such a small powerless child forced to bear such a huge burden. Child should just play with another child, living happily, careless about the world. That was what a child should do. Not carrying a mission, a clan responsibility.

If we still had the children that marched to the war, it means that as an adult we are all failure to let such a thing happening when we should be the one to protect them, not the other way around.

* * *

When his cousin promoted and be declared as a genius prodigy, he was upset. They sacrifice his childhood for the clan pride. But Itachi still had a loving mother and adorable brother that will fill the void in his chest.

Now there another child, a powerless child that forced into such a fate. Shiranui Sakura, her life was a misfortune. Not only she born in the very bad circumstance, but also grew up in such a place. Now she need to bear her clan heritage and her fate lay in the higher up ranks in this rotten village.

He didn't like it at all. Uchiha Shisui hate it.

The girl didn't have anyone who will fill her void. That was his thought. But...

When he saw her in the gate with Shiranui Genma, he felt a bit of assurance. He was glad, she is not alone...

When Shisui saw the way she looks at the man, a knot in his chest loosen up a bit. He never saw those look and smile that she gave to the man. It was pure fondness. And it was mutual, because the same eyes was reflected in Shiranui Genma eyes. He could see the fondness, the worried and a silent plea that wishing she wouldn't go.

Slowly Shisui, along with his cousin approach them. When he was stand beside Shiranui Genma, he put his hand on his shoulder as he whispered.

"I will bring her back to you, I promise."

And they're gone, leave their rotten village behind their back.


End file.
